Cruce Del Destino
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Crossover con Law & Order UVE... la policía de NY tiene un caso entre manos que los obliga a ir a Chicago para proteger a potenciales víctimas... trata sobre temas fuerte muerte y violencia [NeelaRay][ElliotOlivia]16 cap. up happy ending
1. Pesadilla Vuelta Realidad

**N/A: tengo un fic pendiente pero si no continuaba dando rienda suelta a mi locura no podría dormir tranquila... esta súper fuerte por la temática así que me disculparán lo pondré como M, por si acaso... es un crossover con la Ley y el Orden UVE que es otro de mis shows favoritos... **

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen **

**Cruce Del Destino  
Cap. I: Pesadilla Vuelta Realidad**

**_Nueva York_**

... el departamento de Victimas Especiales de la Gran Manzana parecía estar más despierto que nunca antes... había gran agitación entre las personas que habían ahí... en una pizarra habían pegadas fotografías de mujeres que no parecían nada que ver una con la otra mientras en un mapa había circulado en color rojo un gran perímetro

- déjenme ver si entendí- decía el jefe mirando con el ceño fruncido- ¿esto tiene relación con Gitano?  
- lo dudo mucho- se apresuró a decir el dr. Huang- Gitano era pedófilo, en todo caso habría atacado niños, no mujeres  
- sin embargo es posible que alguien de su familia haya adquirido sus malas manías- terció un bastante molesto detective Stabler  
- ¿que tenían en común estas mujeres?- preguntó Huang  
- aparentemente solo su profesión y su lugar de trabajo, todas las víctimas eran doctoras, de las 7: 3 eran traumatólogas, 2 eran pediatras, una era neonatóloga y la última era médico forense- explicó la detective Oliva Benson también con el ceño fruncido

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, durante los cuales Olivia tomó las fotografías junto con otras más y se las paso a sus compañeros

- Mary Ann Rogers, 35 años, pediatra en el St. Mark- volvió a pegar la foto de una mujer medio morena- violada el 3 de abril de este año, asesinada 2 semanas después, su cadáver fue hallado en un basurero  
- murió estrangulada manualmente- completó Elliot y luego añadió pegando otra foto de una mujer rubia- sin embargo, Allison Brown de 33 años neonatóloga en el St. Mark fue asesinada de un disparo en el cráneo, el 14 de mayo, dos semanas después de haber sido violada, fue hallada en una planta abandonada  
- y las otras víctimas?- se interesó Huang  
- bueno, todas trabajaban en el St. Mark, todas murieron 2 semanas después de ser violadas... ninguna pudo decir mucho sobre su atacante, sin embargo no fueron asesinadas igual  
- Teresa Martínez- dijo Fin- 37 años, traumatóloga, fue hallada el 7 de junio junto con Stacey Lincoln de 34, también traumatóloga, parece que hubo un día de diferencia entre las violaciones pero ambas murieron ahogadas en el río  
- a la pediatra Barbara Antonelli de 36 le cortaron la garganta presuntamente el 29 de junio y a la traumatóloga Amanda Sainz la hallaron el 2 de agosto con una puñalada en el pecho  
- por último a Mariana Linton que fue hallada a finales de agosto flotando en el río la ahorcaron con una pañoleta

Después de haber vuelto a pegar las fotografías en su sitio todo quedo tan en silencio como de costumbre... Huang también se había quedado callado pensativamente

- ¿a que podría deberse su fijación por mujeres relacionadas con la medicina?- preguntó Munch  
- no lo sé, tal vez ha vivido entre hospitales toda su vida y debe odiarlos, estas mujeres ¿tenían hijos?

Elliot se detuvo a mirar todo el expediente de las 7 mujeres, mientras lo hacía Olivia se entretuvo atendiendo una llamada telefónica

- ninguna, lo cual demuestra que debía haber seguido sus rutinas  
- es posible- admitió Huang- sin embargo será un solo atacante, tal vez tenga alguna deformación facial que trate de ocultar puesto que las víctimas fueron atacadas en lugares sombríos, tal vez este entre los 35 y 45 años, quiere tener el control y mata a las víctimas no para callarlas sino para demostrar su dominio en todo momento  
- entonces no es afortunado con las mujeres  
- probablemente haya sido rechazado y eso incremente su odio  
- pero ¿por qué no se enfoca en un sólo grupo?  
- eso no lo podría decir a ciencia cierta

Miró más de cerca el mapa

- pero de seguir así es probable que vaya a otros lugares

En eso entró la fiscal de Distrito, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y en el rostro una mirada como de fastidio

- buenas noches Casey- saludó Munch- ¿que te trae por acá?  
- el caso ¿qué otra cosa?- soltó ella - Arthur no deja de presionarme porque demos con algo, al parecer las doctoras tienen ya miedo de salir  
- sin embargo han cesado los ataques- dijo Elliot

Olivia lanzó un prolongado suspiró y colgó mientras anotaba algo en una hoja que paso a Novak

- temo que no es así- dijo- hemos recibido una llamada de Chicago  
- Chicago no es parte de nuestra jurisdicción- apuntó Cragen  
- lo es cuando el presunto sospechoso se ha trasladado allá- dijo Casey tras mirar la hoja  
- ¿que pasó?  
- nos informan que violaron y asesinaron a 3 mujeres allá: una ginecóloga, una psiquiatra y una cardiológa, del mismo hospital  
- quien nos informa dice que le pareció extraño puesto que también supo lo que había pasado aquí así que pensó que nos interesaría  
- además- apuntó Casey- han desaparecido una nefróloga y una neuróloga

Todos guardaron más silencio que antes

- entonces tenemos que ir a Chicago para detener a ese sujeto- el jefe salió y volvió al cabo de 15 minutos- Elliot, Olivia preparen sus equipajes, salen en 3 horas  
- ¿nosotros?, aún tenemos la investigación de López  
- la pueden seguir Fin y Munch, a ustedes los esperará el jefe del departamento de policía de Chicago, esas mujeres no tienen mucho tiempo  
- es posible- anunció Huang- que quiera atacar a alguien a quien todavía no haya atacado... como una cirujana, deben prevenirlo...

El departamento volvió a sumirse en el silencio, mientras Elliot y Olivia se iban a realizar lo que les había sido encomendado... ninguno podía adivinar que este último pronóstico había ya acontecido...

_**Chicago **_

... la mirada de Ray se posó en el reloj que había a su lado, ya era tarde y él no podía dormir, no sabía bien porque, sólo sabía que era difícil conciliar el sueño... cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse pero no pudo... a pesar de que tenía turno en pocas horas...

Sonó el teléfono... contestó con gesto de resignado insomnio

- Ray- era Neela pero su voz se oía quebrada- Ray  
- ¿Neela que tienes?... Neela- se había puesto en pie

La llamada se cortó o ella colgó, no sabía sólo sabía que algo no andaba nada bien así que sin pensarlo se puso lo primero que encontró y salió disparado hacia lo de Abby, donde Neela seguía viviendo... llegó resoplando falto de aliento pero no le importaba sólo Neela le importaba... tocó la puerta y le sorprendió hallarla levemente entreabierta... paso sin esperar respuesta... caminó hacia una puerta al fondo y dudó... no estaba seguro de que hacer... tocó levemente...

Un ahogado sollozo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo así que alarmado abrió la puerta... Neela estaba en la cama llorando amargamente... Ray caminó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, Neela se giró y él pudo ver un corte en su mejilla y un cardenal en su ojo... su sangre hirvió furiosa al notar ese daño, siguio recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer y notó que estaba medio desnuda... ella sollozó más fuerte y se tiro a un lado en el colchón, dejando visible su espalda que estaba arañada...

- Neela- dijo tratando de controlar su voz- ¿quien fue?

Tardó varios segundos en responder, trató de incorporarse y reprimió un gesto de dolor, Ray se fijo en que había sangre en la sábana... supo en seguida que era peor de lo que había supuesto... la abrazó y se sintió furioso... alguien había... la palabra era tan horrible que no podía pensarla

- no sé, Ray... sólo sé que alguien... me... me- su voz tembló violentamente  
- no es tu culpa, no es tu culpa- repitió Ray besando su cabeza

Siguió llorando... cuando pudo calmarse Ray le ofreció una taza de café que ella rechazó, en verdad se sentía muy mal, cerró los ojos vagamente, pero los volvió a abrir asustada

- trata de descansar, te vendrá bien  
- no puedo- lloró Neela- si cierro los ojos lo veo, siento sus labios sobre mí y... no puedo Ray, simplemente no puedo...  
- ¿quieres que me quede?- aventuró él sabiendo que aunque se negase se quedaría  
- si, tengo mucho miedo, miedo de que vuelva

Ray se acostó a su lado, diciendo dulces palabras en su oído hasta que ella se pudo tranquilizar e intentó vanamente conciliar el sueño... él la miro tristemente... alguien la había lastimado... y quien hubiera sido la iba a pagar muy caro... la inquietud de Neela hizo que despertase a eso de las cinco con el rostro anegado en llanto

- shh, calma, estoy contigo, jamás dejaré que vuelvan a lastimarse

De cierto modo se sentía culpable... la única vez que Neela realmente lo había necesitado y no había sido de utilidad... cerró los ojos dejando que Neela se desahogara llorando con más amargura y cuando los abrió notó que ella se había calmado

- ¿quieres algo?  
- quisiera quedarme sola, pero al mismo tiempo tengo tanto miedo... él podría volver, dijo que nos volveríamos a ver  
- tienes que denunciarlo  
- no podría Ray, es que no quiero recordarlo, temo que él este aquí mismo escuchándonos  
- no hay nadie más que nosotros, no te dejaré sola  
- tienes que ir a trabajar- musitó Neela aún asustada  
- me arriesgaré a lo que sea, pero a ti te tengo que llevar a un hospital, no tiene que ser el County- añadió al ver que abria la boca

Volvió a cerrarla con gesto de estar demasiado cansada para discutir

- Northwestern- pidió solamente  
- como quieras, ahora vuelve a tratar dormir que aquí me quedaré velando tu sueño

Ella lo obedeció y se acurrucó, Ray estaba detrás de ella así que deslizó sus brazos con cuidado y le abrazó la cintura, ella no se opuso y cerró los ojos... él le beso la cabeza y le dio a entender con ese abrazo que no volvería a dejarla sola nunca más...

**Continuará  
Esto es complicado, igual dejen reviews  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	2. Dolorosas Explicaciones

**N/A: me quedó más corto de lo que esperaba (:shock:) pero así es esto, veo que la gente cree que es policial y eso me da risa... es muy desestresante... jejejeje... mientras oh pobre Neela, sufre mucho... he de sacar muchas cosas... lo sé, tengo planes que no puedo revelar... por lo pronto preguntó ¿morirá alguien? puede que si puede que no... jejeje**

**Disclaimer: la histo es mia y con ella la gran locura que exista aquí**

**Cap. 2: Dolorosas Explicaciones**

El tiempo que tardaron en dejar Nueva York y adentrarse en Chicago para entrevistarse con el jefe de policía fue bastante en opinión de ambos detectives... el reloj leía seis y cuarto de la mañana

- es muy tarde- se quejó Olivia que por alguna razón parecía estar enfadada con el mundo en general  
- no nos queda más que esperar- repuso su compañero vagamente  
- disculpen la tardanza- dijo un recién llegado saludándolos- soy Edgar Martin jefe de Policía de Chicago  
- detective Elliot Stabler ella es mi compañera Olivia Benson  
- encantada  
- igualmente, bueno a lo que nos concierne, tenemos muertas a 3 mujeres y desaparecidas a otras 2- el teléfono sonó- ¿diga?, maldición ¿cuándo?... entiendo- colgó- olvídenlo, sólo tenemos a una mujer desaparecida  
- ¿que pasó?- preguntó Olivia

Antes de contestar Martin tomó unos papeles

- han hallado muerta a una mujer a los pies de un puente en construcción ¿vamos?

Ambos detectives intercambiaron una mirada de pánico y salieron tras él... llegaron al sitio del cual recogían al cadáver, Olivia examinó una cartera que la víctima aún conservaba y miró el nombre: Terry Simpson de 36 años

- no han dictaminado la causa de muerte- suspiró Elliot  
- era neuróloga en el Northwestern- informó Martin- el mismo hospital donde trabajaban las otras víctimas  
- ¿qué tan lejos estamos de ahí?- inquirió Olivia  
- no mucho, en el camino les diré lo demás que sabemos

Subieron a un vehículo con él y mientras se transportaban el jefe les pasó algunos archivos

- Silvia Rossio, 30 años, fue violada el 2 de septiembre y asesinada el 16, por un traumatismo dado con un objeto contundente, era psiquiatra  
- Evelyn Dean, 35, era cardióloga- leyó Elliot- atacada el 21 de septiembre, muerta por un disparo a la cabeza el 6 de octubre  
- y la ginecóloga Cinthya Jones de 37 murió por asfixia el 27 de octubre, dos semanas después de su ataque- apuntó Olivia

Hicieron el camino al hospital en silencio...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad... Ray había despertado casi al mismo tiempo que Neela a eso de las siete

- ¿quieres tomar algo?- ofreció Ray  
- cereal- repuso ella sin mucho ánimo  
- ¿quieres que te pase algo de ropa?  
- supongo que sí, dame esos pants por favor y esa sudadera

Después de vestirse caminó a la cocina donde Ray ya estaba... pero no pudo comer sólo tomo un par de cucharadas de cereal y algo de café... él prefirió no insistir... los ojos de Neela se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente que cayeron por sus mejillas

- lo siento- se disculpó  
- no te preocupes ¿nos vamos?  
- tengo miedo Ray... no quiero recordar... sólo... sólo quiero dormir y no volver a despertar  
- no digas eso más, por favor

La abrazó y ella rompió a llorar más fuertemente, cuando se logró calmar emprendieron la marcha al hospital, tomaron un taxi

- ¿a dónde los llevó?- preguntó el taxista adustamente  
- al Northwestern- pidió Ray  
- queda al otro lado de la ciudad- protestó el taxista  
- no se preocupe por eso, usted sólo llévenos  
- como quiera

Neela fijó su mirada en la ventana... intentando borrar el dolor de su memoria pero aún llorando...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Northwestern, 08:00 a.m.**

- ¿entonces la mujer que esta desaparecida?- preguntaba Elliot a un hombre de aspecto huraño  
- Sonia Santos, 34 años nefróloga- repusó este  
- fue atacada el 5 de noviembre- leyó Olivia y miró a Elliot- y hoy es 21  
- lo más probable es que también haya muerto- intervinó Martin ceñudo

Los 3 se miraron, el hombre huraño salió y Olivia miró por la ventana, hacía un día bueno descontando los casos que tenían por delante...

- va a atacar a una cirujana- dijo Elliot- a una que no tenga hijos  
- pues aquí no esta esa persona- volvió a decir Martin- aquí son más bien hombres y las únicas mujeres son estudiantes de cirugía, la única cirujana tiene 2 hijos  
- ¿que otro hospital hay cerca?  
- el Mercy pero ya investigué, misma historia, o son cirujanos hombres o son estudiantes o tienen hijos  
- ¿algún otro hospital?- preguntó Olivia desesperada  
- el County General pero no creo que- se detuvo- demonios

Revolvió unas hojas como buscando algo... Elliot y Olivia lo siguieron con la mirada ya desesperanzada...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
- buenos días- dijo Ray a una enfermera en Recepción  
- tomé una ficha y espere su turno  
- me encantaría pero mi- miró a Neela- mi novia- ambas mujeres lo miraron- fue atacada y no creo que pueda esperar mucho tiempo  
- oh, entonces vamos por aquí siganme... vamos a tener que...- empezó  
- sabemos el procedimiento, somos doctores  
- en el County- añadió Neela vagamente  
- bueno esta bien

Los condujo a un cuarto solitario

- ahora vendrá el doctor- dijo ella - y también la policía- salió y Neela miró con tristeza la puerta  
- ¿por qué dijiste eso Ray?- preguntó sin mirarlo  
- no sé, pensé que así no me harían salir de aquí  
- lo harán si creen que tú lo hiciste  
- ¿quieres que me retracté?  
- no, por el momento, ahora sólo... abrázame- pidió ella  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
- puede saberse ¿qué busca?- preguntó Elliot ya hartó  
- algo- dijo Martin con aspereza, en eso la puerta se abrió  
- disculpen- dijo la enfermera- ¿han visto al dr. Lawrence?  
- no- respondieron al unísono

Ya se iba a ir pero

- ¿para que lo busca?  
- llegó una víctima de violación

Todos intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada

- ya vamos nosotros, usted mande buscar al doctor- decidió Martin- vamos, vamos  
- ¿por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Elliot  
- enfermera¿de casualidad la víctima es doctora?- inquirió Martin casualmente  
- ehm si, es doctora del County, igual que su novio  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
... habían pasado 15 minutos durante los cuales Ray miraba a Neela tiernamente mientras ella aún lloraba... cuando la puerta se abrió...

- buenos días- dijo Martin  
- no sé que tengan de buenos- repuso Neela algo molesta  
- el dr. Lawrence no tarda¿les importaría que les hicieramos algunas preguntas?, oh siento la descortesía, soy el jefe de policía Edgar Martin  
- ¿podríamos hablar a solas con usted?- le preguntó Elliot a Ray

Neela lo miró asustada como si no quisiera que él se fuera, pero Ray la calmó depositando un suave beso en su frente

- ahora vuelvo, tranquila- y salió con ambos hombres  
- se nota que te quiere bastante- dijo Olivia con suavidad- parece el prototipo perfecto de novio

La mujer hindú la miró sin decir nada

- siento lo que te paso y a todo esto no nos hemos presentado, detective Olivia Benson  
- Neela Rasgotra- dijo esta vagamente  
- bien señorita Rasgotra, podría decirme por favor¿dónde trabaja y que hace?  
- es señora- la corrigió Neela- en realidad Rasgotra es mi apellido de soltera pero lo conservo, no guardo muchas cosas de mi marido, especialmente su apellido  
- lo siento¿su marido pudo hacerle esto?  
- lo dudo- dijo Neela sonriendo con amarga indulgencia- a menos que haya sido yo atacada por un fantasma y le aseguró que no fue así... él murió el 29 de abril de este año, era militar ¿sabe?  
- lo siento de nuevo- dijo Olivia avergonzada- dígame ¿donde trabaja?  
- en el County General, estoy haciendo la residencia de Cirugía- repuso Neela

Olivia palideció, por eso Martin había buscado datos, sin duda estaba frente a la nueva víctima del loco asesino y violador... en eso llegó una doctora se veía que no era nueva en la medicina

- el dr. Lawrence se tuvo que retirar por un problema pero un exámen de violación lo puedo hacer yo si no les molesta, soy la dra. Lisa Randall  
- esta bien, soy la detective Benson  
- por favor quisiera que Ray, mi novio, estuviera aquí, tengo algo de miedo  
- esta bien, irán por él

La enfermera salió por la puerta a buscar a Ray...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
- soy el detective Elliot Stabler ¿y usted es?  
- Ray Barnett, soy residente en 3° año en el ER del hospital County- expusó el guapo médico  
- bien señor Barnett, sé que es difícil lo que le paso a su novia pero  
- si cree que yo tuve algo que ver dígalo, porque no fue así, yo la amo y si pudiera mataría con mis manos al bastardo que hizo esto- dijo Ray muy fuera de sí- lo siento, ella había ya sufrido y no merecía esto  
- ¿había sufrido?- repitió Martin con interés  
- su marido murió en Iraq, explotado por una bomba hace muy pocos meses, eso fue terrible para ella y ahora esto

Iba alguien a añadir algo más cuando llegó la enfermera

- la paciente quiere que el señor este con ella- apuntó rápidamente

Todos caminaron al cuarto, Elliot y Martin se quedaron afuera a esperar a que Olivia les dijera todo lo que oyera... en el interior Neela estaba siendo revisada con gesto de resignación, a su lado Ray le tomaba la mano y la besaba suavemente de vez en cuando...

- ¿qué paso?- preguntó Olivia consciente de lo traumático que era para Neela recordar  
- había terminado mi turno- comenzó a relatar...

FLASHBACK  
... salí del hospital porque me sentía muy cansada porque la noche anterior no había dormido bien, así que me fui y tomé el metro... bajé en la estación de costumbre... eran algo así como las doce, más tarde que otros días, porque el metro se había detenido largo rato en la estación... caminaba y sentí como si alguien estuviera detrás de mí, tuve miedo y caminé más rápido... entonces, alguien puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me jaló hacia un callejón calles antes de llegar al lugar donde vivo... me aventó contra una pared y se quitó una chamarra, traté de irme pero

- ¿a dónde crees que vas?- me preguntó y tomando mi cara en sus manos me besó cruelmente

...yo giraba mi cabeza y me movía mucho para que me soltara pero no funcionó, sólo logré que me desgarrará la ropa... poco a poco sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo... me dio tanto asco... él se dio cuenta y me pegó un puñetazo en el ojo que por cierto me dejo atontada por un rato, reaccioné cuando lo sentí sobre mí... pero ya era tarde, nada lo iba a detener, quise gritar pero me tenía tapada la boca con una de sus manos así que lo mordí lo más fuerte que pude llorando mientras él acababa, eso lo molestó y sacando una navaja de su pantalón me hizo un corte en la cara, luego se arregló la ropa y se hincó frente a mí

- eres muy buena- me dijo y me beso la frente yo lo miré con odio y añadió- no me veas así, cuando nos volvamos a ver me agradecerás que te liberé de tu infernal prisión corpórea

... se largó por donde había venido, nunca le pude ver bien la cara pero su voz jamás la olvidaré, lo único que vi de su rostro fueron sus ojos, eran fríos y despiadados, azules como pálidos pedazos de hielo su mirar era cruel y demoníaco, sólo lo vi cuando me cortó la cara... yo como pude me acomodé la ropa y fui a mi departamento...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

... Neela relató aquello llorando y deteniéndose para tomar aire, Ray había sujetado su mano en todo momento y se secaba los ojos, había sido tan terrible la narración... le temblaban las rodillas, la enfermera lo notó y puso una silla para que no se cayera...

- gracias- repuso Ray sujetando más fuerte las manos de Neela quien lloraba en silencio  
- ¿que hiciste al llegar a tu departamento?- preguntó Olivia visiblemente estremecida  
- quería bañarme, quitar de mi cuerpo cualquier rastro de él, pero no pude, me dolía mucho caminar... no sé como fui capaz de subir las escaleras  
- no te bañaste, pero ¿que hiciste con tu ropa?  
- la tiré al bote de basura, ahí ha de seguir- dijo con desprecio- luego tomé un anticonceptivo y no sé me ocurrió nada más que llamar a Ray  
- si es tu novio ¿cómo es posible que no estuvieran juntos?  
- habíamos tenido una diferencia- dijo Neela con rápidez- por eso yo estaba sola

Bajo la mirada y siguió llorando

- tomamos una muestra de semen, seguramente obtendremos ADN- dijo la doctora- también tomamos muestras para detectar alguna ITS  
- gracias- repuso Olivia- bueno, ahora vuelvo

Cuando salió miró a Elliot

- quiero mandar analizar esto- dijo señalando la evidencia  
- yo lo haré- ofreció Martin y se fue  
- luego lo mandaremos comparar con las otras pruebas- decidió Elliot- ¿que ha dicho?  
- es la siguiente víctima, dice que el atacante le dijo que se volverían a ver y que ella le agradecería que la librará de su 'infernal prisión corpórea'- dijo Olivia con tristeza- tenemos que protegerla  
- ¿descartamos al novio?  
- por supuesto, la quiere tanto que yo casi estaba esperando a que saliera a buscar al maldito que hizo esto  
- bien ¿hablarás con Huang?  
- si, a ver si puede darnos algo más en el perfil de este tipo

Volvieron a entrar al cuarto

- ya me quiero ir- decía Neela- tengo que trabajar  
- temo que eso no será prudente por ahora- dijo Elliot cerrando la puerta  
- ¿por qué?- quiso saber Ray

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada como evaluando que tanta información podían soltar... al final Olivia tomó aire y dijo

- mira te seré sincera, nosotros no trabajamos en Chicago, estamos en la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales de Nueva York, allá investigabamos una serie de ataques  
- perdón pero ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
- a eso voy, estas mujeres eran doctoras de un mismo hospital y todas fueron violadas y dos semanas después asesinadas, sabiamos que era el mismo atacante, después nos llegó el informe de que hubiera decidido venir a Chicago por eso aquí estamos  
- ¿el tipo que mato a esas mujeres, me atacó a mi?- preguntó Neela débilmente  
- creemos que sí, esperamos el resultado de ADN para confirmar, de ser así tú serías la víctima número 13 de este tipo

Neela se quedó callada por varios minutos

- me va a matar entonces  
- eso es lo que no vamos a permitir- dijo Elliot- por eso pondremos policías  
- con todo respeto, dudo que unos policías lo detengan, si es su propósito me alcanzará, lo sé...  
- ese desgraciado no te hará más daño del que ya te hizo- intervino Ray- antes lo mato yo a él

Los detectives se miraron, esta historia se estaba intrincando demasiado y se volvía a cada paso más cruel... más dolorosa y eso que apenas era el inicio...

- yo no sé si un loco me va a matar pero sé de alguien que si lo hará como no me presente al trabajo- repuso Neela más bajamente- Crenshaw querrá alguna explicación y yo no puedo decirle a nadie lo que me paso, es tan humillante  
- no es tu culpa- dijo Olivia con determinación  
- Kovac y Pratt también van a matarme pero es más importante asegurarnos que tú estés bien  
- nosotros debemos irnos- dijo Elliot- pero mantendremos el contacto, también iremos al County, sólo para asegurarnos

Ray hizo un gesto de despedida pero Neela lucía como ausente, como si aún le costara asimilar todo lo que había acontecido...

- gracias Ray- dijo entonces sin mirarlo  
- ¿por qué?  
- por todo, no es tu obligación estar aquí y sin embargo aquí estas creando un compromiso entre nosotros para no dejarme sola... eres más que mi mejor amigo, aunque tal vez estés harto de verme llorar  
- al menos no me echaste de tu vida, eso ya es algo  
- ¿cómo podría?... fui yo quien recurrió a ti...

Ray la abrazó agradecido por poder estar con ella, sabiendo que la protegería contra lo que fuera... sufriendo por dentro por el daño tan grande que le habían causado pero que no se repetiría... de eso estaba seguro...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	3. Decisiones, Frustraciones

**N/A: luego de varios días vuelvo... jejeje espero les guste este, me maté de la risa escribiendo el final del cap... pero no lo pude evitar... however, hay una parte que sin duda es muy Evanescence, es decir me inspiro en una canción, si la conocen esta bien...**

**Disclaimer: solo la histo es mía**

**Cap. 3: Decisiones, Frustraciones**

... cuando Neela pudo finalmente abandonar el hospital ya pasaban el mediodía... se sentía muy extraña, como si apenas fuera consciente de todo lo que le había ocurrido, que no era poco... entonces notó la mirada de Ray fija en ella

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó con cierta aprensión- ¿tengo algo?  
- lo siento, estaba pensando¿querrás venir a mi departamento?

Ella lo miró sin decir nada, a decir verdad no había pensado que haría al salir del Northwestern, pero quedarse sóla de nuevo recordando el lugar del ataque le daba pánico... sintió sus ojos nuevamente humedecerse y bajo la mirada

- lo siento- murmuró débilmente- ehm, no lo había pensado  
- ¿quieres que te llevé a lo de Abby?  
- no, no quiero quedarme sola ahí otra vez, no quiero- rompió a llorar- perdóname, estoy algo sensible... aunque supongo que necesitaré algo de ropa  
- esta bien

Al salir del lugar, llamó a un taxi y le pidió que los llevara al departamento de Abby... Ray tomó ropa para Neela quien estaba en la sala triste, luego la llevó al departamento que habían compartido, la ayudó a subir y la dejo que llorara a sus anchas mientras él hacía algo de comer, aunque hambre era lo último que sentía... cuando terminó se acercó a Neela y miró sus ojos hinchados por el llanto...

- quiero bañarme- dijo casi inexpresivamente- ahora podré hacerlo ¿no?

Ray no dijo nada, la miró caminar hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta tras sí... en cuanto escuchó el ruido del agua caer, dejo que las lágrimas de frustración corrieran por su rostro... no había querido ser débil ante Neela quien lo necesitaba más entero que nunca, pero no podía, se sentía tan impotente... era muy frustrante... golpeó el piso arrodillado, tratando de liberar su enojo... su ira...

... en el baño Neela hacía algo similar... se desnudó y dejo que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, en un vano intentó por lavar toda la vergüenza, todo el coraje que sentía... toda la impotencia por no haberse podido defender... se quedó ahí por no supo cuanto tiempo... luego recordó que no podía quedarse para siempre... cuando logró salir, tomó una toalla, la primera que encontró y la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo... no pudo dejar de mirarse al espejo...

Una triste imágen le devolvió la mirada... la mujer que había al otro lado no podía ser más distinta de lo que Neela había sido al llegar al County: la chica que quería ser perfecta, todo un icono, porque sentía que al saber todo, o creer saberlo, engañaría a todo el mundo... no era así, nunca había sido y nunca sería lo que creía ser... todo era una mentira... se escondía debajo de un disfraz, de una máscara que ocultaba su identidad, donde quería esconder todo lo que sentía... pero ahora la máscara había caído y había revelado lo que ahora pensaba de si misma: que era la tonta del mundo entero...

Su mente le hizo la mala pasada de imaginar una sombra detrás de ella, acechante... le dio tanto miedo que quiso borrarla... golpeó el vidrio con su puño cerrado y miró con cierta lástima la sangre que corrió por su mano...

- Neela... ¿que paso?- preguntó Ray desde la puerta  
- nada, Ray, yo... yo

Salió del baño envuelta con la toalla, habiendo intentado cubrir la herida con papel... no pudo evitar que Ray viera el papel manchado de sangre

- ¿que hiciste?  
- quería que se fuera, no quería que estuviera allí... tenía miedo...- expreso llorando

Ray le miró la herida quitando el papel, sus ojos se encontraron y él bajo la mirada...

- necesitarás 2 puntadas- añadió pensativo- mejor vístete

Ella así lo hizo y minutos después Ray seguía mirando su herida... Neela lo había convencido de que no la llevara al hospital, que la curara él mismo y Ray se había resignado a hacerlo

- ¿te dolió?- preguntó algo alarmado  
- algo, esta bien, hay heridas mucho más invisibles y dolorosas- repuso ella con vaguedad  
- ¿quieres que haga algo?  
- quiero dormir, porque supongo que no estoy de humor para ir al County ni para discutir con nadie  
- bueno, si quieres te hablo en un par de horas para que comas algo  
- gracias

La miró caminar al cuarto que siempre uso con la mano vendada... era algo muy triste lo que ambos estaban viviendo...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
... Olivia miraba por la ventana con cierto desconsuelo... giró la cara al oír la puerta y miró a Elliot

- llegaron los resultados  
- ¿y?  
- lo que esperabamos, es el mismo individuo  
- ¿qué más?- sabía que había algo más  
- nada... bueno... Casey dice que la están presionando  
- ¿hablaste con ella?  
- no exactamente

La puerta se abrió totalmente y apareció la rubia fiscal de distrito pero no iba sola

- George, Casey- Olivia murmuró sorprendida- ¿que hacen acá?  
- dígamos que si no venía Arthur me iba a volver loca- repuso ella- atacó de nuevo ¿verdad?  
- pues si, a una residente de Cirugía del County General  
- un hospital distinto y lejano del Northwestern ¿que significa?  
- búsqueda de nuevos territorios- repuso Huang brevemente- quiere explorar más allá y se sintió cómodo en esa zona ¿cómo es la nueva víctima?  
- físicamente- le pasó una foto- psicológicamente, deberías tú hablar con ella... es una viuda joven... su marido murió en Iraq meses atrás  
- ahora donde esta?  
- con su novio me imagino, habrá dejado el hospital

Elliot marcó unos dígitos...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
- diga?- contestó Ray aclarando su garganta  
- ehm Ray?, soy el detective Stabler... hay unas personas que quisieran hablar con Neela  
- ella duerme... o intenta dormir... no creo que sea buen momento  
- entiendo ¿cuándo podríamos hablar?  
- podrían venir en- consultó su reloj- 2 horas y media  
- esta bien... allá estaremos... confirma tu dirección por favor  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
**3 horas después...**

- ¿quienes son ustedes?- inquirió Neela inquieta al ver a los detectives con gente desconocida  
- amigos, espero- repuso Novak- Casey Novak, fiscal de distrito de Nueva York, uhm¿que le paso en la mano?  
- me corté no es nada, ehm ¿usted es?  
- George Huang, psiquiatra del departamento de NY, Neela quisieramos hablar contigo  
- pensé que había hablado con ella  
- es simple rutina por favor

Neela miró a Ray quien sostenía su mano

- ¿puede quedarse?- preguntó asustada

George vaciló y miro a los demás

- mejor te dejo sola y luego vuelvo- sugirió Ray  
- pero Ray  
- tranquila todo estará bien- le besó la frente- nada malo va a pasar

Todos salieron y dejaron a Neela con Huang...

- tu novio te quiere mucho ¿no?- preguntó para romper el hielo  
- no es mi novio- repuso ella vacilante- ojalá lo fuera, pero no es así  
- ¿no?- se sorprendió- pensé bueno, entonces ¿que es él?  
- mi ángel guardián... mi mejor amigo... la única persona con la que realmente he podido contar... desde que nos conocimos... hace 2 años  
- bueno hablemos de otras cosas...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Ray caminaba por la sala con cierto nerviosismo... se fijo que aún tenía la playera manchada de sangre y suspiró

- ¿cómo se cortó ella?- preguntó Casey  
- golpeó el espejo del baño, dijo que lo había visto... esta demasiado asustada  
- no la culpo... ¿volverán al trabajo pronto?  
- supongo que mañana- sonó el teléfono celular de Ray, quien puso el altavoz, porque no oía bien- ¿bueno?  
- ¿niño bonito?- repuso una voz burlona- Kovac quiere saber donde demonios estás ahora que el hospital esta a reventar

Ray suspiró

- ¿dónde esta Luka?  
- en Trauma 1 con la Madre Teresa y Morris, muy ocupados, Weaver esta en Trauma 2 con Lockhart y Gates, Pratt subió a un paciente a Cirugía, por cierto Crenshaw amenazó con despedir a Neela como no llegué  
- él no puede hacer eso- dijo Ray molesto mientras los detectives escuchaban  
- lamentablemente niño bonito- dijo la voz de Dustin- si puedo... así que si no quieres que tu amiguita se despida de aquí la quiero ver, y no estoy hablando en arameo para que me ignores

La puerta se abrió

- ¿dr. Crenshaw?- preguntó Neela tomando el celular  
- ah, Rasgotra, ya oiste te quiero ver trabajando si es que quieres quedarte aquí

Colgó el teléfono y se lo paso a Ray con la mirada desconcertada

- tenemos que ir  
- supongo que sí  
- temo que tendrán que irse- dijo Ray con cierta amabilidad

Ellos asintieron y salieron del lugar

- que tipo más desagradable es el jefe de Neela  
- lo sé, con sólo oírlo me dio pavor, pero igual tendremos que ir al County...  
- vayamos pues  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Neela y Ray llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que los detectives... los miraron con sorpresa

- ¿que hacen aquí?  
- rutina- fue la respuesta- no te vayas Neela

Ray entró y minutos después los detectives, al parecer las cosas no estaban ya tan difíciles

- ¿quién es el jefe de este piso?  
- el dr. Kovac- repuso Neela- ¿para que lo quiren?, no quiero que  
- tenemos que estar en el hospital- la cortó Elliot- ese tipo te querrá secuestrar, no sabemos que más quiera hacer  
- esta bien- cedió Neela- dr. Kovac- lo llamó al verlo

Luka caminó hacia ella extrañado, tenía a un pequeño en sus brazos

- Neela, Crenshaw te buscaba ¿quienes son ustedes?  
- tenemos que hablar con usted  
- esta bien- cedió él

Caminaron a un cuarto tranquilo y vacío, Luka miró a los detectives y luego a Neela como sin entender... ella notó en cambión la mirada que dirigieron al croata tanto Olivia como Casey... demasiado poco discreta era obvio que el hechizo de ese alto hombre había hecho efecto en ellas... también notó la mirada claramente celosa en ojos de Elliot al ver como ambas mujeres se comían con los ojos al croata, pero no supo por quien sentía celos... igualmente sonrió indulgente

- ¿ahora si puedo saber quienes son?- preguntó Luka  
- detective Olivia Benson- saludó Liv mirando al hombre fascinada- mi compañero el detective Stabler- Elliot apenas saludó  
- Casey Novak- saludó la rubia- fiscal de distrito  
- George Huang- psiquiatra- dijo al último  
- Luka Kovac- saludó él con cierta confusión- lo siento sigo sin entender que hacen aquí

Elliot miró a sus compañeras que seguían embobadas con el croata y con el bebé que ahora hacia pucheros

- que lindo bebé ¿es su hijo?- no pudo evitar preguntar Olivia claramente enternecida  
- si, se llama Joseph, saluda Joe- el bebé hizo un gesto amistoso con lo que se ganó una oleada de 'ay que lindo' y 'que ricura de bebé'

Elliot rodó los ojos al verlas cargar al pequeño y suspiró

- nosotros no trabajamos aquí, en realidad somos de Nueva York, originalmente trabajamos en un caso con un asesino serial que ha venido a Chicago  
- es como una cacería- repuso Olivia haciendo esfuerzos por apartar los ojos del niño  
- ¿creen que este aquí en este hospital?- preguntó Luka asustado  
- no, pero aquí esta una potencial víctima- añadió George

Luka miró a Neela quien suspiró resignadamente

- Neela pero... ¿cómo?  
- es largo y duro de explicar- cortó ella secandó una lágrima que pugnó por salir de sus ojos  
- lo siento, bueno ¿que harán ustedes?  
- estamos en contacto con el jefe de policía de Chicago, esperamos poder llenar este edificio de policías  
- es difícil hacer eso sin dennotar que algo esta sucediendo - observó Luka- y si eso pasa se armará un pandemonium...

Todos se miraron, luego devolvieron la mirada a Luka quien de pronto se puso serio y clavó la mirada en algún punto al otro lado del cristal, Neela se fijó que veía a Abby... algo en lo que también se fijaron los investigadores

- la madre del niño- dijo Elliot- ¿trabaja aquí?  
- si- dijo Luka vagamente- mi esposa- dijo señalando a Abby con la cabeza

Neela notó que Olivia y Casey lucían decepcionadas... se sorprendió que Luka llamara a Abby 'esposa' siendo que aún no se casaban... pero le parecía algo lindo

- bueno podemos actuar de encubiertos- sugirió George- o de lo contrario aletaremos al asesino  
- me parece bien- dijo Luka- lo último que necesitamos son problemas de ese calibre, hace meses hubo un tiroteo y yo estuve por perder a mi hijo y a mi esposa

Los detectives se miraron, no esperaban que hubiera ocurrido algo así... luego sonó el localizador de Luka

- lo siento un Trauma, debo irme- salió con el bebé que hizo un gesto de despedida

Neela se quedo dubitativa, ir o quedarse, tenía que ir

- lo siento- se disculpó y también salió

Olivia y Casey miraron por el cristal a Luka en acción haciendo compresiones sobre el paciente... George y Elliot habían comenzado a hablar y a ellas les costaba despegar los ojos del croata

- ¿que dicen?- preguntó Olivia distraídamente  
- que tenemos que hablar con Martin- dijo Elliot- podrían dejar de mirar a ese hombre, dudo que a su esposa le haga gracia  
- ella no nos esta viendo- dijo Casey- además no hacemos nada malo

Elliot volvió a rodar los ojos por el techo... en verdad no podía creer la actitud de ambas mujeres

- recuerdame que en el próximo 'acostarte, matar o casarte' que juguemos con las abogadas y las juezas mencione a este hombre- dijo Olivia con picardía  
- sin duda alguna

Caminaron hacia la puerta, Casey se acercó a Olivia y susurró

- acostarte, matar y casarte  
- uhm, acostarme- dijo Liv sonriendo- con el dr. Kovac

Ambas mujeres rieron fuertemente ante la molestia de Elliot... el día aún era bastante largo...

**Continuará  
Reviews Beautiful Disgrace**


	4. Trece Días: Día Uno Tempus

**N/A: Nuevo cap y nada de lo cual quejarme... esta bien, es divertido... nos leemos luego...**

**Cap. 4: Trece Días; Día Uno - Tempus**

... la noche llegó ... y con ella el recuerdo de lo que le había ocurrido 24 horas atrás... para Neela había sido algo tan duro que temía que no pudiera volver a tener una vida normal... había salido del hospital con Ray pero se seguía sintiendo muy insegura...

- ¿quieres algo de cenar?- le preguntó Ray  
- un café gracias

Era obvio que él iba a protestar porque no era sano para nadie comer tan poco, pero no lo hizo... le sirvió el café y no dijeron nada durante la breve cena...

- tengo mucho sueño- le dijo  
- ¿has tenido problemas con Crenshaw?  
- lidiar con su sarcasmo habitual, nada nuevo

El silencio incómodo se apoderó del espacio... al poco rato ambos se habían ido a acostar... pero era evidente que ninguno podía... era tan difícil conciliar el sueño... cuando Neela estaba intentando dormir, el recuerdo hizo que su subconciente le trajera de vuelta las malas memorias... el contacto con unas manos terribles y el dolor físico y psíquico que había estado experimentando... la misma sensación de pánico y de necesitar a su mejor amigo a su lado...

- déjame... déjame en paz... Ray... Ray... ayúdame... por favor...

Era como si alguien estuviera robándole el aire y ella no podía protestar... se sentía indefensa... no pudo abrir los ojos... era tan complicado... Ray creyó oír un ruido y entró al cuarto... la oyó decir su nombre y la sacudió... cuando Neela despertó estaba empapada de sudor... sudor que se entremezclaba con lágrimas amargas

No quiso preguntar... sabía bien que había soñado... y se sintió más culpable... probablemente ella lo había necesitado más que nunca... y él simplemente no había estado ahí... la abrazó... la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó... la dejó llorar y sollozar y no pudo evitar llorar con ella... besó su cabeza repetidas veces y sintió como Neela enterraba su cara en su cuello mientras se refugiaba en él...

- todo estará bien te lo prometo- dijo sin saber bien que más decir... sus palabras eran de cierto modo tan vacías que le daban miedo

Neela no contestó, más bien buscó más refugió en él... cuando logró calmarse alzó el rostro... su mirada se clavó en los labios de Ray que tenía el rostro agachado para verla mejor... no pudo evitar el impulso repentino de probar el sabor de ese hombre que era mucho más que su mejor amigo... acercó el rostro y lo beso... Ray sintió ese contacto y no pudo evitar responder... se separaron y un silencio algo incómodo se presentó entre ellos

- lo siento - dijo Ray rompiendo cualquier otro contacto- Neela por favor perdóname... yo... no sé que paso yo...  
- fui yo la que te besó... perdóname tú a mí... no quería incomodarte... yo... ehm... tengo mucho sueño

Neela se acostó de nuevo en un lado de la cama... cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir... tenía miedo... Ray se había quedado parado, dudoso sobre si irse o quedarse... iba a marcharse cuando

- no te vayas- pidió Neela incorporandose en el colchón- tengo miedo de que vuelva- señaló su mano herida- por favor  
- no me iré- dijo Ray acostándose a su lado- lo prometo

Se acercó a Neela y la rodeó con sus brazos protectores... no tardaron en quedarse dormidos... ahora que lo sabía cerca de ella era más difícil que sus sueños volvieran a tornarse pesadillas dispuestas a ahogarla...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
... entre tanto... en un hotel de la zona... Olivia miraba no muy convencida la puerta de la habitación... suspiró y volvió el rostro

- ¿dónde están Casey y George?  
- George tomó otro cuarto y Casey se quedó hablando con el Fiscal de Distrito de Chicago... tenemos este cuarto  
- tú y yo... que extraño...

Entraron, Elliot encendió la luz y dejo al descubierto dos camas gemelas y una habitación más bien grandecita... Olivia entró y se dirigió al ventanal... la vista era esplendorosa... apartó la mirada

- tengo que usar el tocador, disculpa

Elliot se encogió de hombros y ella entró al tocador... se lavó la cara y apoyo las manos sobre el lavabo... con vaguedad... se miró al espejo y suspiró... en su rostro había un dato que no podía ser pasado por alto...

Regresó al cuarto y vio a Elliot sin la camisa como alistándose para dormir... se quedó cruzada de brazos viéndolo... se ruborizó al pensar que no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa... sus pectorales tan marcados... tuvo que parpadear para dejar de mirarlo

- ¿que pasa Liv?- preguntó Elliot- ¿sigues pensando en el médico ese?  
- ¿en quien?  
- en el croata

Olivia se ruborizó de nuevo... en verdad que ese era un hombre muy sexy, demasiado para ella... aunque sin propónerselo

- ¿que le viste?- volvió a preguntar Elliot sonando algo celoso  
- su estatura, su acento- dijo ella acostándose- que tiene un bebé divino

Elliot rodó los ojos por el techo

- como digas Liv- se volteó- buenas noches  
- buenas noches

Pero al contrario de Elliot, Olivia no se durmió... se puso de lado para verlo dormir... y casi de modo inconsciente se llevó las manos al vientre... su mente comenzó a recordar...

_FLASHBACK  
... 5 meses atrás... en Nueva York, habían festejado que habían dado cadena perpetua a un peligroso pedófilo, así que habían ido a un bar... bebieron lo suficiente como para ser arrestados... así que se fueron a casa de él que quedaba más cerca... aún riendo como niños... subieron por la escalera prácticamente dando tumbos... él abrió la puerta y ambos cayeron al alfombrado piso en una posición más que comprometedora_

_Habían dejado de reír, ocupados en analizar el rostro del otro... Olivia lo había sentido respirar muy cerca de ella... así que se había incorporado, lo ayudo a hacer lo mismo_

_- tengo que irme- había dicho no muy convencida_

_Pero Elliot la había tomado de la mano_

_- no te vayas, por favor... se que me amas_

_Liv se había quedado de piedra al oírle decir eso... tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que él no sabía lo que decía... tal vez lo mejor fuera sólo ignorarlo... _

_- no intentes negarlo, se que es así  
- tienes razón, Elliot yo  
- te amo Liv... siempre lo he hecho_

_Olivia no tuvo tiempo de pensar en que hacer puesto que en un segundo sus labios y los de Elliot se habían encontrado casi casualmente, un roce tímido que fundió sus labios como siempre lo había deseado... pronto las caricias subieron de tono... y la ropa comenzó a estorbar... se necesitaban... demasiado se necesitaban..._

_De un modo que aún no se explicaba Elliot la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había llevado a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, acostándola en la cama y él sobre ella... desabrochando los botones... temblando al sentir el roce de su piel sobre la de ella... besó su cuello y Liv no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción que lo incitó a seguir... bajo lentamente haciendo que ella sintiera emociones que no recordaba haber sentido nunca... _

_Fue un momento mágico cuando se entregaron a la pasión que se desbordaba ansiosa en sus venas... _

_- te amo- se dijeron al unísono_

_... en una noche, se amaron tanto que no había dudas para sus sentimientos... hasta que llegó la mañana y con ella las dudas... Olivia abrió los ojos con una terrible migraña, que sin duda era culpa de haber bebido tanto... recordó con vaguedad lo que había hecho y miró a Elliot dormir como un bendito... se safó y cogiendo su ropa se vistió y acto seguido se marchó... lo último que quería era que alguien supiera lo que había ocurrido entre ellos...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

... ahora con un caso realmente difícil entre manos y la posiblidad de estarse arriesgando demasiado vivía además con la grandiosa noticia de su pronta maternidad...

- ay Elliot- suspiró- si supieras que vamos a tener un hijo

Nadie por lo pronto lo sabía pero a ella le interesaba terminar con el asunto del violador- asesino para poder irse de viaje a otro lugar y poder tener al niño en paz... sólo restaban 5 meses para que eso sucediera... no sabía lo que podría suceder en ese tiempo...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
... la mañana no trajo más calma... una nota llegó y con ella nuevo desconcierto... parecía que ahora al infeliz le había dado por hacerse el chistoso

- ¿que demonios?- protestó Martin al ver la nota- ese perro quiere colmarle el plato, pero no lo dejaré  
- bastardo... cree que es muy listo  
- técnicamente lo es- dijo Huang- porque no hemos podido saber quien es

La nota no tenía mayor contenido que palabras:

**_"pluviae corpus mortis fammae flammae mulier taetrum  
cogito ergo sum"_**

- ¿que significa todo esto?  
- es latín, parece latín culto- explicó Huang- palabras al azar y una locución latina  
- pluviae viene de lluvia- apuntó Casey- corpus será cuerpo  
- mortis tiene que ver con la muerte- dijo a su vez Elliot- fammae es fama  
- y flammae flama - terció Martin  
- mulier es mujer y taetrum es tétrico, o sea es una forma muy directa de amenazar a nuestra víctima y la locución 'cogito ergo sum'  
- pienso luego existo

Todos se miraron desconcertados... aunque no tan desconcertados como Neela cuando encontró esa nota en el hospital... sus ojos se habían clavado en Ray, quien no dudó en llamar a los detectives, no comentaron nada con nadie

- sé lo que significa toda esta palabrería- dijo Neela- pero ¿es una amenaza?  
- creemos que si  
- ¿piensa quemarme?  
- mejor vayamos a hablar de otras cosas- dijo Casey llevandose a Neela

Ray sin embargo miró a los detectives

- ¿qué piensan?  
- ninguna de las víctimas anteriores ha muerto quemada.. es posible que quiera quemar el cuerpo, pero tal vez no para asesinar...  
- las precauciones ahora serán más necesarias que nunca

Ray palideció... siguió a Neela con la mirada... no deseaba que nada malo volviera a pasarle... pero con este loco cualquier precaución parecía ser poca...

- ¿qué pasa Ray?- preguntó Neela minutos después, cuando estaban solos o al menos alejados  
- nada, nada, ven- la tomó de las manos ignorando el repentino sonrojo y dijo- mira yo... lo siento, siento no haberte podido ayudar cuando me necesitabas... yo  
- no es tu culpa... lo sabemos... yo, sólo puedo agradecerte

Se abrazaron tiernamente... tal vez era pronto para sacer conclusiones pero estaban o al menos estuvieron por un segundo muy seguros de lo que sentían el uno por el otro...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	5. Descubrimientos

**N/A: me estoy cayendo de sueño... **

**Cap. 5: Descubrimientos**

**Día Dos**

... sólo restaban 12 días y quizá menos del lapso de tiempo que los detectives sabían que tenían antes de que al perpetrador se le ocurriera hacer daño a Neela... como sabían que trataría de hacer... habían puesto, en cooperación con Martin, elementos apostados cerca de los lugares que pudiera frecuentar la doctora, tratando en la medida de lo posible de no atraer la atención sobre dichos elementos...

- no sé si con tanta vigilancia me siento segura o más intranquila- dijo Neela a Ray mientras esperaban a un paciente  
- es por tu bien- se limitó a responder él

Ella suspiró... era bastante extraña toda esa situación... no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello... la llamaron del quirófano y se fue... Ray la miro irse con gesto de preocupación... Luka se acerco a él...

- ¿cuanto más tardará el paciente?- quiso saber Ray  
- lo ignoro, debería estar ya aquí- replicó el croata

El paciente llegó 5 minutos después... todo por culpa de una volcadura que había hecho a los paramédicos que tardaran de más... cuando llegó no quedaba nada por hacer

- hora de la muerte

Eran patéticas esas palabras y sin embargo... era difícil lidiar con la vida y la muerte a diario y saber que había un loco acechante era 1000 veces peor... sin duda alguna...

**Día tres:**

Ni siquiera había el sol iluminado el cielo cuando el celular de los detectives comenzó a sonar despertándolos cruelmente

- Stabler- respondió el detective intentando desperezarse- diablos

Olivia despertó y se incorporó... al verlo a la cara supo que algo no muy grato había ocurrido

- vamos para allá- suspiró Elliot antes de colgar- buenos días Liv  
- días- replicó ella- ¿que paso?  
- encontraron el cuerpo de una mujer  
- nuestra víctima  
- seguramente

Hicieron el camino hacia el lugar con impaciencia... llegaron al tiempo en que despuntaba el alba... lo cual habría sido muy bello de no ser por la escena que tenían enfrente... un cuerpo amortajado con una sábana blanca en un callejón perpendicular a una avenida poco transitada quizás por la hora... Martin los vio llegar y el forense quitó la sábana

La mujer era de piel morena y el cabello oscuro, había un charco de sangre en torno a su cabeza... el forense les mostró una herida en la sien que parecía ser la herida fatal...

- Sonia Santos, 34 años- leyó Olivia en una cartera- nuestra víctima  
- me extraña que no hayamos encontrado el cuerpo antes- comentó Martin  
- ¿cuánto tiempo de muerta llevaba?  
- según el forense- replicó Martin- tiene casi 7 días de haber muerto, tal vez el frío la preservó, como sea, debió haber estado ahí desde que murió

Se quedaron callados... luego Martin se paso la mano por el rostro como eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño antes de añadir

- por cierto, llegaron los resultados... es el mismo ADN en los 12 casos, incluido en el de nuestra víctima viva... sólo falta comparar el de esta chica para saber que es el mismo infeliz  
- alguna clave habríamos de tener- se quejó Liv

En eso su teléfono sonó

- Benson- respondió- ¿qué pasa Fin?, espera... repite eso de nuevo... - anotó algo en una hoja- gracias  
- ¿que te dijo?- quiso saber Elliot  
- parece ser que una base de datos apareció el nombre del atacante, me dijo Fin que dio resultado de que se trata de un tal Payton, Michel Payton  
- es imposible- dijo Martin

Liv y Elliot lo observaron, Martin se encogió de hombros y los llevó en un auto hasta el mismo departamento de policía donde busco algo en un ordenador

- ¿porqué es imposible?- preguntó Elliot  
- porque vea esto- dijo señalando la pantalla

Ambos se agacharon a mirar y debajo de un hombre blanco de cabello castaño y ojos azules la leyenda "Michael Payton, acusado de dos asesinatos en 1° y un intento de asesinato"

- pero...  
- fue un doble asesinato... hace 22 años, yo mismo participe en el caso, Payton en ese entonces era sólo un adolescente de 16 años  
- ¿a quienes mató y a quien trató de matar?  
- a sus padres, la escena del crimen parecía una carnicería, yo casi vomité por lo cruel que había sido todo, cuando lo capturamos confesó el crimen y también confeso haber tratado de matar a su hermano gemelo Connor, quien fue hallado con una terrible herida ocasionada por un arma blanca... aunque lo trataron su rostro quedó deformado  
- si es un asesino desde tan joven, bien pudo ser el asesino de estas mujeres

Martin negó con la cabeza

- es imposible, porque el crimen ocurrió en Colorado... fue procesado como adulto y condenado a muerte... lo tuvieron preso 2 años y el día en que cumplió 18 fue ejecutado... yo vi cuando lo inyectaron...  
- pero- Olivia recordó que Neela había mencionado unos ojos azules- su hermano gemelo ¿qué fue de él?  
- nunca lo...

Se detuvo a media frase y entendió lo que no había pensado... que ese Connor que había sido atacado por su hermano, bien pudo haberse convertido en un asesino de mujeres 22 años después... Elliot llamó a Casey y a George... les contaron lo que habían descubierto y ambos se quedaron viendo

- es posible- dijo Huang- que al haber testificado el crimen contra sus padres y haber sido él mismo una víctima, haya optado por ser el matador  
- Payton no me suena... deberían hablar a NY tal vez recuerden algo

Pasaron 2 días durante los cuales se la pasaron llamando a NY para recavar información... ya sabían que era el mismo asesino por el perfil de ADN pero...

- como me dijo Munch, el problématico aquí era Michel, desde los 13 años tenía líos con las autoridades, peleas y esas cosas, su hermano Connor jamás tuvo esa clase de conducta- dijo Elliot  
- sin embargo- dijo Liv- hace 12 años detuvieron a un sujeto acusado de haber amenazado a una niña, dijo que su nombre era Michel Payton, lo cual no era lógico ya que habían pasado 8 años de la muerte de Michel  
- conque a Connor se le hizo fácil tomar la identidad de su hermano muerto  
- probablemente para confundir, es posible que sienta que es una forma de desahogarse contra él por haberlo querido matar...  
- Connor ha sido el que atacó a las víctimas  
- es 3 años mayor que el perfil de edad que nos diste

George asintió y luego reviso unos papeles

- además- dijo- su madre era... cirujana

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con el descubrimiento...

- pero por todos los demonios ¿porque atacó a tantas mujeres?  
- eso sigue siendo un misterio  
- su padre estaba desempleado... de hecho, no era su padre, era la pareja de su madre, desde que ellos tenían 8 años  
- ¿crees que el novio de la mujer pudiera haber abusado de ellos?  
- probablemente y si lo hizo, Michel se vengó matándolos y Connor atacando mujeres ahora...

Miraron la foto de Payton más reciente que tenían, la de 12 años atrás... se veía a un joven con una cicatriz clara en la cara... aparentemente la cicatriz rompía en la base de la mandíbula pero había retomado su camino a mitad del esternocleidomastoideo derecho para quedarse 5 centímetros debajo de la clavícula...

- si tan sólo pudieran reconocerlo- suspiró Elliot  
- sería más fácil atraparlo  
- o más difícil, el desgraciado no ha dejado que lo veamos  
- bueno, podrías intentar mostrarle esa fotografía a nuestra única víctima viva- sugirió Casey- tal vez pueda recordar algo más

Así lo hicieron... llegaron al County examinando el rostro de cada paciente... caminaron resueltamente hacia Recepción

- queremos hablar con la Dra. Rasgotra- pidió Olivia  
- ¿es que tengo yo cara de secretaria?- refunfuño Frank y llamó a una rubia- Sam ¿has visto a Neela?  
- no, creo que estaba con Abby en la cortina 3- dijo ella y se fue a paso rápido al ver que un paciente se trataba de azotar- Odín deja de hacer eso

Elliot y Liv intercambiaron una mirada... ¿Odín?

- cree que es una suerte de personaje mitólogico- aclaro Ray a espaldas de ellos- ¿buscan a Neela?, síganme

Lo siguieron a un cuarto de sutura, donde también estaba una mujer de cabello castaño con tintes rubios que los miró con sorpresa... Neela se encogió de hombros... en eso una enfermera asomó por la puerta

- Abby, hablo tu niñera, dice que tiene que hacer algo y que no puede cuidar a Joe  
- ahora vuelvo- dijo Abby con gesto de resignación- ¿esta bien Neela?  
- si claro, ve a ver ese asunto

En cuanto salió Ray cerró la puerta, el paciente estaba aún adormecido así que no había problemas

- ¿que paso ahora?  
- tenemos un sospechoso- dijo Liv  
- fantástico- dijo Neela- ¿quien es?  
- su nombre es Connor Payton, actualmente tiene 38 años, sin embargo el único retrato que tenemos de él es de hace 12 años... no sabemos si ha cambiado algo en ese tiempo

Neela se sintió enferma con sólo pensar en ver el rostro de su atacante... no creía soportarlo... a su lado Ray le tomó la mano con dulzura

- ¿crees que podrás ver una foto?  
- lo intentaré- se resigno Neela

Le mostraron el retrato, ella se estremeció al ver esos ojos, pero leyó en el pie de hoja "Michel Payton"

- pero creí que se llamaba Connor  
- si, pero usurpó la identidad de su gemelo Michel, este murió hace 20 años

Ninguno quiso preguntar porque había muerto, seguramente por algo no muy agradable...

- bueno- Neela dijo en voz casi inaudible- como dije no pude ver bien su rostro, pero... si algo hay que jamás olvidaré fueron sus ojos... los mismos ojos de esta foto, más crueles, más atemorizantes...  
- necesitaríamos hacer la prueba de la voz- dijo Elliot  
- ¿saben donde esta?  
- no pero, saber quien es ya es un avance... no falta mucho para que su reinado de terror concluya

... Abby regresó y los detectives terminaron la entrevista... Neela decidió que también debía irse... no estaba segura de querer que todo el hospital supiera lo que le habían hecho... no, tal vez fuera mejor si lo intentaba olvidar... aunque era difícil ya que había visto el rostro que había alimentado sus pesadillas desde hacía casi una semana...

- ¿que piensas?- le preguntó Ray mientras cenaban algo esa noche  
- en todo- contestó vagamente- es difícil haberlo visto...  
- nadie va a dejar que te vuelva a hacer daño, te lo prometo  
- tal vez alguien haya dicho lo mismo a esas mujeres que ahora están muertas- comentó ella con pesar

Ray la miró seriamente, Neela bajó la mirada... y tras remover inútilmente el plato de comida, decidió que tenía sueño

- quiero dormir- dijo y camino unos pasos- buenas noches  
- buenas noches

Caminó algunos pasos y luego se detuvo, vacilante, miró a su roomie como pidiendo permiso y susurró

- Ray- extendió la mano hacia él

Ray sonrió y tomando su mano, caminaron al cuarto... ella seguía teniendo miedo de despertar con pesadillas... llorando aterrada... por eso aceptaba y deseaba que Ray estuviera junto a su lado... además de que, bueno, sus sentimientos eran un poco confusos... pero ya habría tiempo para aclararlos...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	6. Un Ser Llamado Cupido

**N/A: creo que ya era justo algo de romance antes de golpear con la acción ¿no?  
Disclaimer: los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme  
¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Cap. 6: Un Ser Llamado Cúpido**

**Día seis:**

... el tiempo parecía haberse detenido súbitampente... porque no había ocurrido nada nuevo, no había mayores pistas que la información recavada, ningún dato que les hiciera saber que todo era correcto... pero entre todo el ambiente arisco y huraño habían también miradas, furtivas miradas que se intercambiaban en un lapso poco razonable de tiempo... miradas que sabían hablar mejor que las propias palabras...

Las parejas estaban formadas de modo tal que sólo los ajenos lo notaban: Elliot y Olivia no podian dejar de estar al pendiente del otro, pese a que sabían que no podían volver a poner al otro por encima del trabajo como ya había ocurrido una vez... cuando habían estado a punto de perderse...

Liv se había quedado mirando en el espejo... observo su rostro muy de cerca y casi sin querer vio la débil cicatriz en su cuello... suspiro pasando sus dedos sobre ella... no había muerto de puro milagro, la propia Melinda se lo había dicho... y pese a que era un vestigio pequeño... había complicado mucho su vida...

- ya superamos eso Liv- le dijo Elliot desde la puerta

Olivia se volvió y lo miró con fijeza... bajó la mirada y cuando la subió de nuevo vio la mano de Elliot muy cerca de la suya... la retiró algo asustada

- ¿cómo estan Kathy y tus hijos?- preguntó en tono poco menos que casual- hace mucho que no los veo

Caminó unos pasos para alejarse de su compañero sin querer ser grosera así que para justificar su actitud fingió buscar algo en un cajón...

- Maureen quiere comprometerse con su novio... Kathleen sigue estudiando e intenta alejarse de problemas... Dickie y el novio de Kathy se llevan de maravilla y Lizzie me dijo que siente que la has abandonado

Liv se quedó callada... conocía bien a los hijos de Elliot, en especial a los mellizos... una suerte de sentimiento de culpa forjó un nudo en su garganta...

- Olivia

Ella se volvió no era muy común ese tono, parecía enfadado o algo... lo observó más fijamente

- tenemos que hablar...  
- ¿sobre qué?- preguntó de nuevo casualmente  
- de... nosotros

Se acercó más a ella y sin dejar de verla con seriedad musitó

- necesito saber, que paso... esa noche  
- ¿qué noche?- preguntó Liv fingiendo demencia  
- sabes bien que noche... es que... es que ahora que lo he estado pensando una y mil veces, no tiene lógica... ¿con quién me fui?... sé que tomé mucho pero sé que estaba contigo en el bar y luego... estaba en mi cuarto... con una jaqueca terrible pero ¿sin ropa?, dime si eso es lógico  
- no, supongo que no- musitó Liv ahogadamente  
- sólo quiero saber... ¿paso algo... en... entre nosotros?

Liv se quedó más callada que nunca evitando a toda costa los azules ojos de Elliot... no sabía como confrontar esa realidad, parecía como si toda su vida la hubiera vivido sólo para enfrentar lo que habían hecho... las consecuencias que ello había traído... el amor y la desenfrenada locura... y el pequeño ser que ahora se formaba en su interior...

- no sé Elliot yo también tomé mucho¿sabes?

Era obvio que él no le creía...

- vamos Liv, dime algo mejor que eso... sólo quiero saberlo  
- ¿para qué?... eso en nada cambiaría lo que somos, tal vez sólo lo fragmentaría  
- y según tú ¿qué somos?  
- amigos y compañeros de trabajo- repuso brevemente  
- ¿nada más?  
- nada más... no podemos ser más si queremos seguir trabajando juntos... tú mismo lo dijiste

Elliot guardó silencio sepulcral... por un segundo Liv creyó que se iría del cuarto... que la dejaría sola... pero en lugar de eso acortó la distancia que en la discusión se había formado y sin decir nada la besó... ansiosamente buscó sus labios y sin preámbulos los unió con los suyos...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ray era consciente de sus sentimientos por Neela y ella también parecía tenerlo muy en claro... sólo que ninguno reunía el valor suficiente para hablar...

Un ruido en la puerta, Neela ahogó un suspiro... había ido al baño para enjuagar su cara, ahora con la toalla frotando su piel se sentía deseosa de ser abrazada como si fuera una niña pequeña...

- pasa- murmuró  
- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ray cerrando tras sí

Ambos clavaron sin proponérselo la mirada en el espejo del baño que aún no había sido restaurado... y luego alternativamente en la mano herida de ella, quien suspiraba bajamente

- ¿cuándo acabará esta pesadilla?- se preguntó  
- pronto... m... muy pronto- dijo Ray en tono no muy convincente

La verdad es que las palabras 'mi amor' habían pugnado por escapar de sus labios pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y pudo rectificar... a pesar de la confianza que habían creado entre ellos no parecía conveniente que sus sentimientos por Neela salieran a la luz

- no quisiera ser una molestia para ti  
- no lo eres, eres mi Roomie favorita  
- ¿tu favorita?- dijo Neela con tono de broma- ¿cuántas más has tenido?

Ambos sonrieron y aligeraron la tensión en el ambiente

- aunque toda mi vida hubiera sido basada en compartir mi apartamento con alguien, estoy seguro que tú seguirías siendo mi favorita  
- ¿y eso por qué?  
- no sé, sólo lo intuyó

Salieron del baño... Ray le ofreció algo de jugo de naranja que ella acepto y cuando puso el vaso en sus manos, hubo algo, un roce accidental entre sus pieles... que provocó bastante más de lo planeado... una oleada de sentimientos en cada uno

- gracias- musitó Neela intentando crear una nueva excusa para tocarlo  
- de nada, ehm¿quieres ver alguna película?

Ella sonrió... si, tenía ganas de ver una película... la que fuera, mientras estuvieran juntos... era curioso pero todo parecía perder sentido cuando estaba cerca de Ray, todo inclusive lo que le había pasado... y él era entonces todo lo que habitaba en su mundo...

- claro... ¿puedo escogerla?  
- seguro

Ray intentó resignarse a ver alguna película cómica o algo así... tal vez, si fueran pareja pudieran ver Ghost, y él no tendría que avergonzarse... la verdad era que esa película le gustaba mucho... pero no quería que Neela lo supiera...

- quisiera... uhm, quisiera ver La Profecía  
- ah- Ray se quedo gratamente sorprendido- bueno

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Se separaron por culpa de la falta de aire, pero ninguno pudo decir nada porque el celular los interrumpió

- ¿diga?- contestó Liv intentado respirar de nuevo- si, vamos para allá

Colgó y Elliot la observó

- ¿qué paso?  
- Casey quiere vernos... dice que es urgente  
- entonces tenemos que ir, solo espero que no haya ocurrido alguna tragedia  
- yo espero lo mismo

Elliot abrió la puerta y salieron en silencio... todo el camino en el vehículo lo pasaron en el más absoluto silencio... inclusive entraron en el departamento sin decir nada...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

La película ya estaba por terminar y Ray no podía estar más agradecido, había pensado seriamente en hacerla su favorita y no por lo buena que fuera sino por el pretexto tan bueno que le ofrecía

Neela estaba recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro y cada vez que algo malo iba a ocurrir en la trama la había sentido abrazarse más a él, inclusive la había sentido recargar el rostro en su pecho para evitar ver algo terrible...

Por otra parte ella también estaba feliz... feliz como nunca pensó que volvería a estarlo por culpa de ese desgraciado... pero ahora no tenía que torturar su mente con la tortura del recuerdo... sólo... sólo gozaba la compañía de Ray... buscando los pretextos perfectos en la película... cuando terminó ninguno se movió de su lugar

- ha sido terriblemente buena- exclamó Ray  
- quisiera ver otra- pidió Neela fijando sus ojos en él  
- bueno- reviso el reloj y pensó que debían darse un tiempo para descansar de todo lo que amenazaba con ahogarlos- ¿cuál?

Hablando de ahogamientos...

- Titanic

Ray la observó como si no entendiera su gusto

- aunque fuera la peor película la vería por Leonardo DiCaprio- repuso encogiéndose de hombros  
- supongo que no hay más remedio

Neela sonrió y en menos de cinco minutos estaba nuevamente acurrucada con la cabeza puesta sobre el pecho de Ray... la película transcurrió en calma, casi olvidando todo lo demás... sin embargo algo cambió en una de las escenas de la película... cuando llegaron a la parte más dulce... el primer beso de los protagonistas

Ella sintió que el corazón de Ray latía con más fuerza de la acostumbrada mientras los protagonistas unían sus labios en un tierno beso de amor, mientras el día caía... lo observo y casi sin proponerselo se hallaron en la misma situación... sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso, dulce, tierno, necesitado... deseado...

Probablemente la culpa de todo la tuviera un ser travieso... alguien con quien nunca se podía contar pues disparaba sus flechas en el momento menos indicado, sin mayor anticipación... Cúpido seguramente se estaría divirtiendo de lo lindo al admirar a las parejas que inevitablemente ya había unido... o tal vez... él sólo hubiera dado el último empujoncito... era difícil de decir...

**Continuará  
N/A: como mujer en desarrollo sé que los ojos de Leo DiCaprio son hermosos... es una pena que su personaje muera :cry:  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	7. Amenaza Latente

**N/A: tengo mucho sueño **

**Cap. 7: Amenaza Latente**

**Día Siete:**

Neela desperto, como de costumbre al lado de Ray... sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella... sonrió... se sentía muy protegida sabiéndolo a su lado... no se imaginaba su vida sin él... se volvió para tenerlo más cerca y le dio un beso en el pecho, recargándose en el...

- buenos días- susurró al verlo abrir los ojos  
- buenos días- dijo él sonriente al verla ahí con él- ¿lista para el trabajo?  
- inevitablemente

Ambos sonrieron, y una hora después se hallaban en el metro, con camino al hospital

- ¿y esa sonrisa Neela?- preguntó Chunny curiosa  
- ¿que?  
- que enamorada estás- apuntó Samantha sonriendo  
- no sé de que hablan

Las enfermeras rodaron los ojos como si supieran algo que los demás no, a Neela no le daba tiempo de entender sus indirectas así que subió al quirófano... Ray la vio subir embelesado... el beso que se habían dado no había tenido mayor explicación y para él estaba bien...

Cuando cayó la noche, Neela bajó y miró a Abby y a Luka jugando con Joe que parecía estar más lindo que nunca... saludó al bebé y salió a mirar que llegara una ambulancia... un ruido distante atrajó su atención y de la nada apareció un hombre, su rostro cubierto por algo y un estremecimiento en su espalda le hicieron comprender quien era...

El tipo sin mayores miramientos, dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada extrajó algo brillante y metálico, Neela supo que era un arma... el tipo hizo una seña y ella se vio obligada a seguirlo, caminaron hacia el callejón y él con un movimiento la pegó a la pared

- te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, cariño- dijo con voz ansiosa acercando su rostro a ella  
- déjame en paz, por favor, por favor  
- he visto que tienes amigos detectives y eso, reinita, no me gusta nada... no quiero que hables con ellos  
- suéltame- exigió Neela intentado safarse  
- no me obligues- dijo él pegando una navaja a su cara- no me obligues a matarte precipitadamente

Neela tragó saliva y dejo de moverse

- así me gusta, ahora bien, si vuelves a hablar con esos detectives o peor, si se te ocurriera testificar contra mí  
- ¿me matarás?- preguntó Neela con cierta ironía  
- bueno eso es inevitable, pero, podría llevarme antes a alguien más... como tu adorado doctorcito: Ray Barnett

Ella palideció y él al ver su ventaja sonrió pronunciadamente

- si hablas de nuevo con la detective Benson para perjudicarme, serías entonces responsable de que el pequeño Joseph se quede sin padres y eso sería lamentable o de que a tu amiguito le ocurriera algo en verdad horrible, así que ya sabes amor, calladita te ves más bonita... ahora vete y no lo olvides, tu silencio compra sus vidas...

Neela echó a correr intentando controlarse... cuando estuvo a solas en el baño de mujeres, rompió a llorar... cuando pudo calmarse buscó un pañuelo en su bata y halló un papel que rezaba:

_**"te espero donde tú sabes a la medianoche del 2 de diciembre... no se te ocurra faltar, no se te ocurra llevar a las autoridades, o tus amigos lo pagarán..."**_

Se quedó callada... el tipo la tenía atada de pies y manos... nada podía hacer... sólo... pedir que no la obligaran a testificar... podría estar muerta para entonces, pero no se arriesgaría a que él matara a alguien más...

- ¿que haces Neela?- le preguntó Ray en el departamento algún rato después  
- me voy¿no es obvio?  
- ¿por qué?  
- no te necesito, puedo salir de esto sola- dijo con rudeza

Ray se quedó sin entender que diablos ocurría... miro a Neela caminar hacia la puerta, la detuvo tomando su mano

- no te puedes ir  
- claro que puedo, déjame pasar  
- Neela... por favor... es peligroso  
- lo sé pero, estoy en esto sola y puedo salir sola  
- no estás sola... estoy aquí contigo  
- no te necesito Ray- repitió hiriente- nunca te he necesitado

Dicho eso se fue, dejando a Ray muy triste igual que a su corazón... lloró de impotencia mientras abordaba el taxi... lloró de dolor y de rabia al saber que nunca le podría decir a Ray lo mucho que en verdad lo amaba... lo mucho que lo necesitaba...

**Día ocho:**

- esto es imposible- sentenció un muy enojado Edgar Martin

El día recién empezaba y Martin ya estaba echando pestes contra un montón de cosas, especialmente con las hojas que tenía frente a él... Elliot y Olivia no estaban de mejor humor, ambos mirando a la computadora y en el caso de Liv revisando el celular, al final sonó...

- Benson, que bueno que me llamas Fin¿que pasó?  
- bueno- replicó la voz al otro lado de la línea- estamos tratando de convencer a los encargados de la exhumación, pero es díficil, además han pasado 22 años  
- entiendo- suspiró ella- espero que consigan algo más

Y colgó

- ¿y bien?- inquirió Elliot  
- nada, es complicado conseguir que la exhumación arroje algún resultado satisfactorio  
- es que no es posible- repitió Matin exasperado

La puerta se abrió y todos, incluso la fiscal de distrito que también lucía molesta se soprendió

- Neela- dijo Liv- ¿esta todo bien?  
- no sé, yo... no puedo... si atrapan a mi atacante yo... no testificaré contra él  
- ¿qué?- preguntó Casey con violencia- ¿por qué?  
- porque no puedo, ahora, yo... debo irme

Salió dejando un halo de misterio tras ella... Casey lucía más enojada que Martin

- su testimonio era lo único que podría revivir este caso  
- ¿qué otras pruebas tienes?- preguntó Liv  
- podríamos acusar a Payton de 13 violaciones, porque el ADN lo vincula a las víctimas pero¿a quien engañó? el caso esta muerto y ahora esta más que enterrado

Miro con desgana la puerta por donde Neela salió

- ¿y de los asesinatos?  
- no tenemos pruebas, sólo cadáveres, pero ni una huella, ni un motivo ni nada... y ahora sin el testimonio de nuestra testigo los cargos por violación se van a enfríar pronto...

Elliot y Liv también miraron con desgana la puerta pero no hicieron mayores comentarios en parte porque el celular de ella sonó

- ¿que pasa?... perfecto, mándalo por mail

Cinco minutos después

- no puede ser- decía Martin como si ocurriera algo en verdad increíble- es que no es posible  
- pues si lo fue, Payton demostró ser muy astuto  
- pero ¿matar a su hermano?... ¿que ganaba con eso?  
- seguir haciendo de las suyas...

La información revelaba algo que nadie esperaba: Connor Payton jamás había existido, estaba muerto... muerto y enterrado, en Colorado bajo la identidad de Michel Payton, su hermano gemelo... aún no sabían como pero el caso era que Michel seguía vivo, y que Connor tenía 20 años de haber muerto por una inyección fatal...

- tal vez cambiaron su identidad en la cárcel- pensó Casey en voz alta- pero, si Connor era la víctima  
- pero Michel era el único familiar que le quedaba, si Connor tenía buenos sentimientos, Michel pudo aprovecharse de ellos  
- Stabler- contestó Elliot su teléfono- vamos para allá- miro a Liv- una señora dice haber visto a Payton hace 2 horas  
- ¿y ella como supo?  
- dice que el tipo actuaba muy sospechosametne

Llegaron a casa de la señora Alexa Ryan que vivía con su nieta Abril... la nieta les dijo que Payton se había acercado con actitud muy extraña como si escondiera algo y fingió estar muy enfermo, cuando ella lo quiso socorrer, él le puso una pistola en la cabeza y luego se fue... nadie vio a donde...

- volvamos al County, puede ser que Neela este en riesgo- decidieron ambos

En el hospital mostraron la fotografía a pacientes y gente en Recepción, nadie parecía haberlo visto... iban a hablar con Neela, quien estaba cerca de Abby, Luka y Ray cuando

- pero si yo conozco a ese hombre- dijo Abby alarmada

Todos se volvieron para verla con tal brusquedad que cualquiera habría jurado que se habían dañado el cuello...

- ¿cuándo Abby?- preguntó Luka asustado  
- si cuando Dra. Lockhart- inquirió Elliot  
- hace 1 semana, él vino al County, Sam- la rubia se acercó- ¿recuerdas a ese hombre?  
- ¿como olvidarlo?- dijo ella- estaba furioso porque una chica nueva por accidente lo llamó Michael y él furiosamente nos gritó y escupió que su nombre era Michel, Michel, no Michael  
- ¿que tenía?- preguntó Liv ansiosamente

Abby tomó una historia y la miro

- tenía una mordida mal cuidada en la mano

Neela se sintió aludida

- ¿una mordida?- preguntó sin querer mostrar mucho interés  
- si  
- ¿de que hablaron?

_FLASHBACK  
... Abby fue a ver al paciente puesto que Sam le había dicho de su temperamento violento_

_- bueno señor- miró la historia- Payton, dígame ¿quien le hizo eso en la mano?  
- eso es poco importante, Dra. Lockhart ¿podrá curarme?  
- seguro que si, veamos, si, esta bien_

_Cuando terminó de curarlo ella notó su insistente mirada sobre su persona_

_- ¿tiene familia doctora?- preguntó casual- ¿familia directa?  
- a mi papá hace años que no lo veo, mi madre y mi hermano deben estar de viaje- dijo ella incómoda- ¿y usted?  
- mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 16 y mi hermano murió 2 años después... se llamaba Connor... la policía lo mató  
- lo siento, en serio_

_En verdad lo sentía, en eso, vio por la ventana a las enfermeras jugando con Joe y sonrió enternecida_

_- ¿es suyo?- preguntó Payton refiriéndose al bebé  
- si, es mi hijo_

_Payton lucía decepcionado, luego suspiró_

_- los niños deben ser tratados con mucho cariño... merecen que sus padres estén juntos  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Pero Abby no estaba muy segura de haber comprendido a este señor

- es todo lo que se de él, le dimos el alta y se fue

Elliot y Olivia intercambiaron una mirada... Neela carraspeó y subió hacia quirófanos ignorando el sentimiento de preocupación que anegaba su pecho...

- ¿qué diablos le ocurre?  
- llámame loca, pero es probable que Payton la halla amenazado- dijo Liv mirando el elevador  
- Payton, maldito hijo de...  
- no importa lo mucho que lo maldigamos, no nos va a ayudar... Abby esta a salvo por su hijo pero nada más

Volvieron al departamento de Policía en silencio y comunicaron tanto a Huang como a Novak sus descubrimientos... Casey guardó silencio unos segundos pero fue George quien comenzó a hablar

- no puede dañar a mujeres con hijos porque es consciente de que los niños son inocentes que no merecen estar sin sus madres, aún si ellas no los merecen  
- pero mató a sus padres y hermano  
- sólo a su madre y hermano, el padre sigue vivo en algún lugar  
- ¿porque odia a las mujeres?  
- porque pensará que es culpa de su madre que no hayan tenido una familia feliz

Era evidente que ninguno compartía las ideas psicópatas de Payton...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Ray no se resignó a no ver a Neela... estaba preocupado por ella... caminó por el metro para verla y al hacerlo la tomó del brazo

- Neela  
- suéltame Ray, tengo que tomar un tren  
- tenemos que hablar  
- no veo de que  
- sabes que cuentas conmigo, sé que tienes miedo pero esto lo vamos a solucionar juntos

Neela sentía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y cuando lo oyó decir eso, lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando... Ray la abrazó y ella susurró

- si tengo miedo, miedo por ti... no quiero, Ray... si te pasa algo yo... yo me mataría...yo  
- no hables así Neela ¿qué mal podría pasarme?... no tienes de que preocuparte

Ella lo miró y sintió la urgencia de hablar, él parecía tan tranquilo y ella se estaba muriendo por dentro...

- claro que me preocupo, temo por tí... porque... por que te amo

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	8. Amor En Tiempo Difícil

**N/A: es breve yo sé pero es que tengo medio vacío el cerebro**

Cap. 8: Amor En Tiempo Difícil

El silencio fue lo único que quedó... el murmullo de las palabras de Neela se perdió entre los ruidos vagos y lejanos... Ray seguía sin poder asimilarlo cuando pudo reaccionar la vio caminando con decisión hacia el andén... la siguió asegurandose de que su corazón siguiera donde se suponía debía de estar, sus latidos acelerados le confirmaron que en efecto ahí seguía... cuando la tomó por el brazo la miró fijamente

- te amo Neela- dijo con voz baja casi inaudible- no quiero que te vayas si los dos sentimos lo mismo

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente

- no dudes de lo que siento, pero... sabes bien que tengo miedo  
- todo lo podremos resolver si estamos juntos  
- no Ray, no podemos, no quiero perderte

Las luces del tren anunciaban su próximo arrivo... Neela consiguió soltar la mano de Ray y bajo la mirada, abordó el metro que por alguna extraña razón se estuvo varios minutos con la puerta abierta, ambos enamorados se miraron vacilantes y justo antes de que las puertas finalmente se cerraran y obedeciendo un impulso, Neela jaló a Ray al interior del solitario vagón, donde lo abrazó

- lo siento, supongo que me sentí algo... sola- le dijo sonriendo casi imperciptiblemente  
- no te preocupes, lo prefiero así

Se besaron tiernamente... riendo como niños pequeños, sintiéndose un poco más protegidos... aunque había querido mudarse no pudo evitar que Ray la llevara al departamento que los había visto conocer el amor por el otro... de cierto modo era mucho mejor saberse acompañada por Ray en ese bello lugar a ser presa del pánico en su propia soledad... aunque también seguía muerta de miedo por lo que pudiera hacer Payton...

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, Elliot y Olivia regresaban al hotel después de un largo y para ellos, infructuoso día de trabajo... su tiempo se estaba agotando paulatinamente y eso los tenía bastante preocupados... nada más cerrar la puerta Elliot arrojó su saco a la cama y Olivia se le quedó viendo, los dos estaban sumamente molestos por lo peligrosa de la situación

- ese desgraciado no puede salirse con la suya- exclamó Elliot lanzando una furibunda mirada hacia la ventana- no puede  
- pronto lo atraparemos y esta pesadilla terminará para todos  
- Casey estaba furiosa  
- ¿cómo no?... yo también lo estaría si mi única probable testigo se negase a testificar contra Payton  
- ahora da igual si contamos o no con su testimonio, necesitaríamos primero atrapar a Payton

Ninguno volvió a decir gran cosa mientras se preparaban para intentar dormir, Olivia no parecía ya tan pudorosa como había estado en días pasados, casi como si ignorara la presencia del padre de su hijo le dio la espalda y se quitó la blusa, luego el sujetador, se volvió hacía Elliot cubriendo su pecho desnudo con la blusa

- ¿me das esa sudadera por favor?- Elliot le arrojó la prenda y ella volvió a darse vuelta para ponersela- gracias

Un sonrojo había aparecido en las mejillas de ambos, Elliot no recordaba jamás haber visto a Olivia cambiarse como si nada enfrente de él... ella sonrió para sus adentros, no sólo se había cambiado, sino también había estado con él pero prefirió no recordar eso o de lo contrario se pondría muy nerviosa...

- buenas noches Liv- susurró Elliot sin dejar de mirarla  
- buenas noches

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en medio de la noche que parecía traer más quietud de lo que la situación podía permitir...

**Día nueve:**

... con los rayos de sol llegaba la idea de nuevas oportunidades, al menos eso pensó Neela cuando despertó abrazada a Ray sonriendo tranquilamente como siempre desde que dormían tan juntos... acercó su rostro al de su amado y lo besó suavemente con lo cual él despertó

- buenos días- se saludaron mutuamente

Después de arrivar al County empezaron su rutina como si nada... como siempre, como nunca, había mil sentimientos flotando en el aire... pero todo parecía estar bien... en calma...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	9. Tormento

**N/A: oka me fui algo rápido pero es que ando corta de inspiración...  
Feliz 2007!**

**Cap. 9: Tormento**

... varios minutos después de que el turno de ambos iniciara, sin embargo, hubo algo, o mejor dicho alguien que puso bastante tensión en el ambiente de los enamorados

- hola Mayday- saludó un hombre sonriente moreno de cabello oscuro y barba levemente crecida

Neela lo observó por varios segundos, igual que Ray quien parecía realmente molesto con la prescencia de ese hombre

- hola Gates- repuso al fin- ¿qué haces aquí?

Antes de que él pudiera responder pasó Pratt con un par de personas más y demorando su mirada en Gates le pasó unas hojas

- aquí no se viene a perder el tiempo Gates, así que apúrate  
- ¿eres...- Neela se mostró sorprendida- ¿qué no eras paramédico?  
- recordarás que estaba en la escuela de Medicina, Mayday, bueno pues soy Interno- dijo yéndose con Pratt

Ray seguía con la mirada a Gates que ahora lucía una sonrisa más pronunciada y hacía algunos gestos que arrancaron una sonrisa de los labios de Neela, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia al residente, no hubo tiempo de pensar en ello, antes de que Neela pudiera subir al OR, llegó una víctima

- Sandra Adams, 19 años, chocó de frente contra otro vehículo, las otras 2 víctimas vienen atrás

A la muchacha se la llevaron Abby y Morris, luego llegaron otros dos jóvenes, a uno de ellos se lo llevaron Ray y Neela, Gates pronto se unió a ellos

- Helena Lynton, 17, años

Discutieron sobre la condición de la paciente un rato mientras trataban de estabilizar sus signos vitales

- creo que convendría llevarla al OR- dijo Tony vagamente

Ray no estaba de acuerdo, no estaba seguro de que la joven resistiera la cirugía puesto que aún estaba muy débil pero

- si vamos a llevarla- aceptó Neela poniendo manos a la obra para llevársela

Justo en el momento en que las puertas del elevador se cerraban y Ray miraba a su chica subiendo muy molesto por la intervención del nuevo interno, cuando se percató de la presencia de los detectives, caminó hacia ellos definitivamente interesado en saber si habían averigüado algo más

- ¿dónde esta Neela?- preguntó Elliot

Por toda respuesta Ray señaló hacia el elevador, ambos se miraron

- ¿cuánto tardará?- quisó saber Liv

Ray se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo decir nada más porque llegó otro herido así que se tuvo que ir a toda prisa, a atender al paciente con una nueva interna, una chica rubia que se llamaba Hope o algo así

- ¿podemos esperar?- preguntó Elliot antes de que se fuera  
- supongo

Pasaron algo así como 2 horas antes de que los detectives pudieran lograr hablar con Neela... aunque al principio fue obvio que ella trató de evitarlos lo más que le fue posible, hasta que Ray caminó hacia ella y la hizo ir donde los detectives

- buenas tardes Neela- saludaron  
- tardes- masculló ella con cierta vaguedad

Un silencio algo incómodo que Ray rompió

- ¿cómo va la investigación?  
- nadie ha visto a Payton por el momento- suspiró Olivia- pero creemos que eso puede cambiar  
- según Huang, cuando sienta que puede retomar el control de sus acciones lo volverá a intentar- explicó Elliot frunciendo el entrecejo

Neela se mordió el labio, la amenaza de Payton seguía latente en ella y la llenaba de temor, no quería poner en riesgo a nadie

- Neela, tu testimonio sería clave cuando  
- no puedo, no estoy segura, además aunque yo declarara no hay pruebas de que lo retendrán en la cárcel- cortó ella tajante- escapó de la pena de muerte una vez, volvería a hacerlo  
- pero Neela- ahora Ray clavaba su mirada en ella- ahora no pasara eso  
- no puedes saberlo

Era evidente que la cirujana no daría su brazo a torcer, los detectives suspiraron con molestia ante el infructuoso intento de convencimiento y Neela sólo sacudió la cabeza como convenciéndose de algo... el silencio se quebró cuando el celular de Liv sonó

- ¿diga?- suspiró 2 veces- bueno vamos para allá

Cuando colgó notó la mirada de Neela fija en ella como si estuviera preocupada por algo

- ¿quién era?- le preguntó Elliot  
- Martin, dice que nos quiere ver ya, dice que tiene algo que mostrarnos  
- bueno pues vamos, si ya no hay nada que hacer aquí

Neela guardó silencio y los observo marcharse, cuando se fueron encaró a Ray quien sin duda parecía estar molesto con su actitud

- pensé que querías resolver esto- le dijo en tono enfadado  
- eso pensaba yo también- se defendió ella- pero no puedo

Ray la observaba sin entender ¿dónde estaba la Neela valiente que había superado mil obstáculos?... él no la reconocía, dificilmente podía creer que fuera Neela quien le dijera que no podía...

- no tienes porque tener miedo- le dijo Ray tratando de convencerla  
- tengo todos los motivos del mundo para no desear a Payton cerca de... - se mordió los labios- cerca de mí  
- no puedes ser tan egoísta  
- pues ya ves que si puedo

Ella se fue deseando con toda su alma haber decepcionado a Ray, tal vez así, albergaba la esperanza de poder protegerlo, tal vez si Payton los sabía alejados no encontraría divertido lastimar a Ray, si, era mucho mejor así... sólo 1 día le quedaba de tiempo, pronto debería reunirse con ese tipo y no estaba segura de que pensar, tenía miedo pero por otro lado esperaba que todo se arreglara...

**Día diez:**

Un día lleno de tensión, Neela sólo observaba los relojes avanzar y no podia siquiera parpadear, estaba tan asustada, no supo como consiguió no matar a nadie, en verdad se sentía nerviosa... se mordía constantemente los labios y le daba por tamborilear, impaciente, los dedos sobre la mesa de Recepción

- ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Abby  
- si, mucho, yo... estoy bien- mintió con grandes esfuerzos

Ray no le había dicho nada para evitar que volvieran a discutir pero el comportamiento de Neela le resultaba tan sospechoso que temía que sucediera algo... aunque no sabía exactamente como acercarse a decirle algo sin que hubiera probabilidades de terminar discutiendo con ella...

- Neela- la llamó cuando se presentó el momento oportuno

La aludida casi pego un brinco clavando sus profundos y oscuros ojos en Ray y suspirando como si algo bueno hubiera pasado

- di... dime- tartamudéo  
- ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?  
- por... ¿nerviosa?... claro que no, me siento muy bien

Sonrió de modo poco convincente... a pocos metros de ahi en un auto patrulla Olivia la miraba, algo no cuadraba y ella quería cersiorarse de que todo estuviera bien, hacía algunas anotaciones y miraba todo a través de unos grandes anteojos oscuros

Cuando finalmente cayó la noche, Neela suspiró pesadamente, la hora había llegado y no sabía que hacer, por primera vez pudo sentir el miedo corriendo por sus venas en forma de paralizante hiel... caminó hacia el salón, tomó sus cosas y miró a Abby jugando con Joe, sonrió tristemente, tal vez nunca volviera a verlos

- nos vemos Neela- dijo Abby e incluso el bebé hizo un gesto de despedida  
- nos vemos

Caminó hacia Recepción observando todo como si fuera la última vez que lo veía... fue consciente de sus propios pasos y vaciló un poco antes de murmurar palabras de despedida, no sabía como hacer para que nadie notara el llanto que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos... observó a Ray, sabía que se quedaría unas horas más... tal vez nunca más lo volvería a ver... pero era mejor así... lo único que lamentó fue no haber disfrutado de su compañía más tiempo

Cuando caminó hacia la salida, notó que Ray la seguía, se detuvo y se arrojó en sus brazos

- perdóname- susurró en su oído- te amo  
- Neela tranquila- Ray estaba inseguro de que decir- yo también te amo  
- promete que sólo recordaras las cosas buenas que haya habido entre nosotros- pidió suplicante  
- ¿por qué?... hablas como si te fueras a ir  
- sólo promételo, la vida es muy corta... por favor  
- lo prometo- la promesa salió de modo impensado

Neela lo besó y duraron varios minutos entrelazados en ese beso que se tornó salado por las lágrimas en ojos de Neela... una ambulancia llegó y tuvieron que separarse, la mujer caminó hacia el metro y fue seguida por Oliva sin advertirlo...

Se detuvó en el callejón suspirando y mordiendose los labios, los recuerdos de los momentos más dolorosos llegaban a ella en forma intermitente, hiriéndola... hubiera roto a llorar pero sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, se volvió y solo miro oscuridad, sin embargo

- ya te esperaba- susurró una voz en el silencio

**Continaurá  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	10. Sequestrum

**N/A: viene la parte chan del asunto... no me maten I plead lol... a ver que tal me va  
Disclaimer: nada es mío sólo la loca histo...**

**Cap. 10:** **Sequestrum**

Neela sólo suspiro al oír aquella voz tan extraña... y al mismo tiempo tan conocida...

- no te muevas cielo- ordenó- no compliques más las cosas para nosotros

Una mano cubierta con un guante cubrió la boca de Neela impidiendo que gritara, cosa que de cualquier modo no hubiera podido hacer por el miedo... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió otra mano cubierta entrando por una abertura de su blusa, acariciando tortuosamente su piel... una risotada resonó en su oído

- ahora podemos irnos ángel- le susurró la misma voz

Neela se estremeció visiblemente, luego algo que nadie esperaba, la detective Benson prácticamente brincó del vehículo y corrió al callejón sin dejar de mirar a Payton

- déjala ir- gritó Olivia apuntando al sospechoso con un arma

Una sonrisa despectiva cruzó los labios de este, quien sin inmutarse sacó de su abrigo algo, una navaja que puso cerca del rostro de su víctima, acariciando la piel de su cara, marcando una fina herida en su mejilla, contraria a la cicatriz que había hecho días atrás... luego bajando al cuello como si definiera en que lugar se podía cortar el débil hilo de vida humana... Liv vaciló al verlo hacer eso

- ahora detective Benson- dijo Payton- ponga el arma en el piso y patéela hacia mí o de lo contrario verá como la sangre de la doctora se derrama inútilmente

Olivia lo hizo como él pedía y lo observó con gran odio, se sintió estúpida por no haber pedido más refuerzos... se sintió culpable si algo más grave sucedía por lo que ella consideraba sería culpa suya...

- ¿qué te propones Payton?  
- yo nada, ahora detective, haga el favor de seguirnos- ordenó Payton

Y al ver que la detective vacilaba antes de seguirlo añadió

- no es mi estilo asesinar mujeres con hijos, y mucho menos espero matar a un ser inocente, detective

Caminaron hacia una camioneta, que estaba precariamente estacionada paralelamente a una calle más bien desierta, tal vez por la hora, Payton obligó a Liv a sentarse al frente como conductora y luego obligó a Neela a sentarse con él en la parte trasera del vehículo... le ordeno a la detective que siguiera el camino hacia una abandonada carretera y después él le daría más instrucciones... durante un buen rato Liv no escuchó nada, luego escucho una serie de ruidos como jadeos y luego, llanto ahogado... no quería ni imaginar que tanto le estaría haciendo Payton a Neela en esos momentos... luego de manejar lo que le parecieron horas, él finalmente le ordenó que detuviera el vehículo...

**Día once:**

Con sobresalto Liv miró a Payton arreglarse los pantalones y luego desvió su mirada hacia su propio reloj... un nuevo día había iniciado desde hacia 2 horas... se preguntó donde demonios estarían... y luego se preguntó como demonios habría averigüado Payton lo de su estado... era obvio que su comentario no había sido para nada aislado... no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando cuando miró a Neela bajar del vehículo, parecía tener dificultades para caminar y comprendió que sus sospechas no habían estado tan erradas: el hijo de perra de Payton de nuevo había abusado de ella... lo cual le extraño, a ninguna de las víctimas anteriores las había violado durante el breve lapso del secuestro...

- síganme- ordeno Payton apuntando a ambas con la pistola de Olivia- adentro

Liv ayudó a Neela a caminar y entraron en lo que parecía ser un déposito o un lugar definitivamente abandonado, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, Payton empujó a Neela sobre un montón de heno y ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ponerse en pie... luego jaló a Olivia por el brazo y la sentó en una silla para posteriormente esposarla a la misma... tomó otra silla y se sentó como si aquella fuera una forma normal de iniciar un diálogo

- bueno, detective¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

Los ojos aún llorosos de Neela se demoraron en la detective extrañados, no le parecía lógico lo que acababa de oír

- si no me lo dice, puedo conseguir la información de otro lado- dijo Payton casualmente  
- cinco meses- repuso Liv enojada- cinco meses de gestación  
- uhm, el bebé nacerá a finales de marzo, principios de abril, supongo¿conoce ya el sexo?

Liv sacudió la cabeza

- mejor así, la espera es más impaciente cuando no se sabe que será y ¿qué dice el padre de todo esto?  
- no lo sabe  
- ya me parecía, ningún hombre con sentido común dejaría a su mujer hacer algo tan estúpidamente arriesgado cuando se esta por tener un hijo, salvo que la odiara y él ¿no la odia o sí?

Ella guardó silencio

- ¿sabes que te pones en riesgo al tenernos aquí Payton?- preguntó Olivia al cabo de unos minutos  
- bueno, Neela tenía que estar aquí porque me lo había prometido y tú, bueno tú eres algo así como el premio de consolación- se burló Payton  
- ¿nos matarás a ambas?  
- la doctorcita tiene sus días contados, de hecho, sólo podrá respirar el aire por las próximas uhm -consultó su reloj- ¿44 horas y media?, si me parece razonable, mientras yo decido como ha de morir, es mi 13 víctima, tiene que ser algo... especial  
- y a mí me tendrás aquí ¿hasta cuando?- inquirió Liv muy enojada  
- ah pero si tú no vivirás eternamente, tienes suerte de estar embarazada o de lo contrario ya te habría matado...

Demoró su mirada en el vientre de Olivia y luego caminó frente a ella como si estuviera decidiendo algo súbito

- pero si ya he decidido como vas a morir- dijo de pronto  
- pensé que no matabas a mujeres con hijos- habló Neela por primera vez  
- pero si yo no seré culpable... sólo dejaré que te desangres en lo que será un duro intento tuyo por dar a luz a tu inocente hijo  
- ¿y qué harás con él?  
- será el premio de consolación para tus compañeros detectives... seguramente ellos podrían dar con su padre, así todos serán felices y ahora

Payton se acercó a Neela quien se estremeció ante la cercanía y le esposó las muñecas, la mujer morena no hizo nada por impedirlo... le dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la puerta...

- ahora damas, debo irme a buscar algo para comer... porténse bien- dijo riendo...

Cuando cerró la puerta Olivia intentó infructuosamente safarse pero Neela no hizo el menor movimiento... más bien la observo como si no lograra entender que estuviera ahí, mucho menos en su estado

- ¿por qué?- preguntó simplemente  
- ¿por qué no le había dicho a nadie sobre mi... condición?

Neela asintió

- dígamos que pensé que podria arreglarlo, jamás pensé que las cosas pudieran llegar tan lejos pero tú Neela ¿por qué fuiste a su encuentro?  
- tuve miedo, me amenazó con hacerle daño a Ray... con dejar a Joe sin padres... supusé que si había burlado la vigilancia sería perfectamente capaz de hacerlo- rompió a llorar  
- por eso no aceptaste la idea de testificar contra él

De nuevo movió la cabeza afirmativamente

- ¿quién es el padre de tu hijo?- preguntó Neela cuando logró calmarse- ¿es Elliot?  
- si, me temo que si- suspiró Olivia  
- ¿cómo es eso posible?  
- ¿que me haya embarazado de él?  
- no, que él no sepa nada

Con una sonrisa ambigua Liv hizo un esbozo de las condiciones en que se había concebido ese ser indefenso... Neela la observó sin decir nada

- ¿crees que haya?- Liv le lanzó una mirada elocuente a Neela  
- lo dudo- musitó ella- esta vez tuvo la precaución de usar un preservativo- añadió desesperanzada- el cual seguramente habrá tirado en un lugar lejano  
- ¿tienes miedo?  
- a estas alturas me da igual... ya no puede hacerme más daño del que me ha hecho... tal vez él tenía razón y sea yo quien le ruegue poner fin a este sufrimiento  
- no hables así, yo sé que nos van a encontrar

Neela sólo se quedó callada, antes de que volviera Payton ambas se quedaron medio adormecidas pero la mujer morena gritó en sueños el nombre de Ray lo que las hizo despertar a ambas

- lo siento- se disculpo Neela hipando

A los pocos minutos llegó Payton y les ofreció agua embotellada, cosa que ambas bebieron, en verdad estaban sedientas, luego libero una de las muñecas de Liv dejandola todavía atada a un mueble y le paso un paquete de galletas que ella abrió y comenzó a comer puesto que también tenía hambre... el propio Payton le dio a Neela las galletas en la boca presionando sus mejillas para obligarla a tragar, cuando acabaron esa 'comida' Payton extrajó de una mochila de viaje un radio, lo enchufó a una vieja conexión y encendió el aparato que sonó en una estacióncualquiera, sólo había comerciales

Después de volver a esposar a Liv, se dedicó a buscar algo interesante en la radio, cambió de estación por lo menos 5 veces hasta encontrar algo de su agrado o al menos que fuera soportable... subió el volumen y canturreó la melodía mientras vigilaba a sus rehenes... Neela y Liv se observaron y luego sonrieron ambiguamente mientras la canción seguía su curso lento...

_Girl... you lived your life like a sleeping swan  
Your time has come to go deeper  
Girl... the final journey has just begun  
Your destiny, chose the reaper_

_No fear... destination darkness  
No fear... destination darkness  
No fear..._

_Girl... rain falls down from the northern skies  
Like poisoned knieves with no mercy  
Girl... close your eyes for the one last time  
Sleepless nights... from here to eternity_

_No fear..._

No supieron en que momento se quedaron medio dormidas... mientras el departamento de policía era testigo de algo que no esperaban... la información de un doble secuestro y al poco rato llegó Ray, quien se veía muy alterado

- lo hizó- dijo en voz alta poniendo en un escritorio una suerte de pulsera- esto es de Neela, lo encontré en la acera, lejos de su departamento  
- ¿crees que Payton?  
- se la llevó, estoy seguro

El dialógo entre Ray y Martin se vio interrumpido por Elliot que lucía muy alterado, más que nunca

- tenemos un testigo que afirma haber visto a un hombre y dos mujeres abordar una camioneta de color oscuro con placas de Nueva York  
- ¿dos mujeres?- inquirió Martin con renuencia  
- estamos esperando mayores detalles

En eso entró un joven policía con una hojas

- las descripciones proporcionadas por el testigo coinciden con la descripción de Payton, de la doctora Rasgotra y - guardó silencio  
- sigue muchacho¿de quién más?  
- de la detective Benson- masculló aquel evitando a toda costa la mirada de Elliot

Los hombres se quedaron helados...

- después de doblar en la avenida principal, nadie supo que fue de la camioneta- siguió diciendo el chico

Elliot se quedó mirando a la nada, Martin comenzó a realizar mil llamadas para movilizar a todos sus hombres y Ray, Ray sintió un vacío en su estómago... lo único que se le ocurrío fue rezar para que pudieran encontrarlas... luego fueron al County, era necesario notificar lo del secuestro

Todos recibieron la noticia impactados e incluso Crenshaw no pudo hacer un comentario sarcástica, Abby se quedó muy callada y abrazó a Luka, quien lucía triste, Hope se llevó las manos a la boca y pidió permiso para ir a rezar, Morris y Pratt intercambiaron una mirada y tomaron algunas historias de pacientes, Dubenko suspiró pesadamente y subió a operar a un individuo que padecía del corazón, Frank lucía desconsolado y Gates simplemente miraba a Ray con incredulidad

- ella va a estar bien- afirmó optimista  
- quisiera estar seguro de eso- confesó Ray

La reacción de Casey y George fue más o menos similar a la de todos en el County, fue la propia fiscal de distrito quien se encargo de avisar a la policía en Nueva York, le pareció importante que lo supieran... de vuelta en el County Elliot seguía buscando algo que se les hubiera pasado por alto respecto a Payton y se dio cuenta que ya el hospital en pleno sabía lo del secuestro, cosa que lo molestó bastante, pero intentó ignorarlo, hasta que

- lo malo de todo, es su estado- oyó a una enfermera comentar con otra  
- ay si¿quién le mandaría estar en algo tan peligroso a tan poco tiempo de...?

Elliot supo que no podían estar hablando de Neela, simplemente no sería lógico, decidió no darle importacia pero

- si la detective esta embarazada habrá que pedir para que su chiquito este bien

Se quedó atado al piso al oír aquello

- pues le queda menos de la mitad del tiempo de gestación... todo puede pasar hasta entonces

Luego siguieron sus actividades... Elliot las miró desaparecer y trató de no confundirse, pero todo era tan verdadero... por un segundo tuvo miedo, y adivinó que tal vez Liv pudiera estar embarazada... reflexionó y notó esa mirada que sólo había notado en Kathy cada vez que estuvo esperando bebés... creyó que el mundo era demasiado injusto y cruel...

**Continuará  
N/A: la canción no es mía, se titula "No Fear" primer single del álbum Hide From The Sun, de The Rasmus... sin fines de lucro pero quedaba bien a la circunstancias...  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	11. Desesperanza

**N/A: esto lo subo de mega rápido nos vemos  
El monólogo de Hamlet es importante, I'm sorry**

**Cap. 11: Desesperanza**

**Día doce:**

_Chicago 00:15 a.m._

Las cosas no parecía mejorar mientras corría el lento andar del tiempo, era tan hiriente... tan hiriente... Elliot estaba tan desesperado que si las miradas mataran varios habrían ya muerto... Ray estaba más o menos igual... no se había podido concentrar y Luka había tenido que pedirle que se tomara unos días libres o de lo contrario podría matar a alguien... así que se la había pasado en el departamento de Policía desde que habían vuelto del County...

- Neela- suspiró su nombre en voz baja- perdóname  
- no veo que tenga ella que perdonarte- le dijo Elliot a sus espaldas  
- le prometí que nada le pasaría... le fallé y ahora

Hizo un gesto indefinido con la mano, Elliot suspiró y pensó que al menos Neela no estaba embarazada como era el caso de Olivia... le ofreció al joven doctor una bebida que este rechazó alegando tener la garganta excesivamente seca lo cual no era mentira... en verdad no sabía como pasar saliva...

_Chicago 00:30 a.m._

En quince minutos no había novedades

- no hay testigos que puedan decir como carajo era el vehículo en que se las llevaron- gruñó Martin colgando el teléfono  
- ¿por qué demonios la gente siempre esta para mirar chismes ajenos y no para lo que realmente se los necesita?  
- la pregunta de los 3 millones- repuso Casey rodando los ojos

Sonrió con empatía hacia los hombres auinque en realidad se sentía tan frustrada como ellos... clavó su mirada en un mapa y se preguntó en que parte podría tener el tipo a su amiga y a la doctora... sólo el ruido febril de oficina quebraba ese silencio que amenazaba con ahogar a las personas en esa oficina... Ray sin dejar de fijar su mirada en todos lados, Elliot tachoneando una hoja y Martin marcando puntos claves en un mapamundi... por ello cuando el teléfono sonó todos pegaron un brinco colectivo... Martin contestó

- Departamento de Policía de Chicago- dijo para resaltar la importancia de su puesto- ¿quien es?

Una risa ahogada salía del otro lado de la línea

- le recomiendo que ponga el altavoz Martin- dijo una voz gruesa y poco gentil  
- Payton- susurró Martin pero todos lo oyeron, Elliot se puso lívido

Cuando el jefe púso el altavoz les llegó el ruido lejando de música en un radio así como el ruido que hace alguien al tratar de safarse

- oh no, oh no detective- dijo Payton sin hablar por el auricular- si sigue con eso temo que tendré que 'tranquilizarla' y creame que ni a usted ni a su futuro vástago les va a gustar  
- déjalas ir Payton- dijo Elliot con furia contenida

Payton hizo un ruido negativo con la boca y luego volvió a reír, el cambio en el tono de la llamada los hizo notar que se había arrodillado, oyeron una respiración entrecortada que se volvió un sollozo y luego algo que sonaba como paja seca

- tranquila doctora, ya no falta mucho para el gran final- volvió a decir la voz de Payton

Casey tuvo que agarrar el brazo de Ray para evitar que arremetiera contra algún mueble, acto que de algún modo el doctor le agradeció

- si las dejas ir tal vez podríamos hacer un acuerdo- dijo Casey con cierto tono de desesperación  
- no quiero acuerdos señorita fiscal¿cree que soy idiota?... sé que aquí en Chicago me procesarán por las violaciones y tal vez por alguna muerte, y estoy seguro que hará lo mismo en Nueva York... dudo que haya alguna oferta para eso  
- no estás en condiciones de negociar Payton- le dijo Martin enojado  
- corrijamos esa afirmación ¿okay?... son ustedes los que no están en condiciones de nada porque soy yo quien tiene a las víctimas, soy yo quien va a cortar el hilo cuando me plazca así que no me provoquen, las cosas me favorecen a mí y sólo a mí ¿les quedó claro?

Dicho eso colgó, todos lanzaron expresiones de desaliento... mismas que aumentaron cuando supieron que el teléfono desde donde había llamado Payton no había podido ser rastreado... la noche les parecía eterna

_05: 45 a.m._

Cinco horas habían pasado desde que Payton llamara a los policías y ahora estaba medio dormido, después de colgar había salido y había regresado a las 2 horas, Neela y Olivia se figuraron que había ido a deshacerse del teléfono a algún lugar muy lejano... cuando el alba estaba asomando lentamente por el horizonte... Liv se empezó a quejar

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Neela desde el heno  
- me esta doliendo- dijo refiriendose a su vientre  
- tal vez por la posición- sugirió la cirujana- deberías estar acostada

Payton despertó por culpa del murmullo

- ¿que quieren?- preguntó aún adormilado  
- esta embarazada, no debería estar sentada todo el tiempo- dijo Neela en tono de regaño  
- esta bien- cedió Peyton medio a regañadientes

La soltó y la llevó al heno, dejando que se las arreglara para acomodarse, luego tomó de la mano a Neela y sin consideración la sentó en la silla encadenándola... cuando lo hizo volvió a su puesto para seguir durmiendo... pero ninguna de las dos mujeres parecía dispuesta a hacer lo mismo

_12:00 p.m._

- han pasado ya como 10 horas desde que ese bastardo se las llevó- se quejó Elliot cn desánimo  
- ¿crees que no lo sabemos?- dijo un muy enojado Martin  
- debemos preocuparnos por Neela, no tanto por Olivia- dijo Huang- ahora Liv tiene la ventaja de su estado  
- ¿y eso?  
- Payton jamás lastimaría a una mujer con hijos, menos a una mujer que esta esperando uno, en su mente los niños no son culpables de sus destinos y sería cruel dejarlos sin una guía, sin embargo cree que no todas las mujeres nacieron para ser madres así que se toma la libertad de lastimar a esas mujeres

Todos lanzaron miradas de fastidio, era obvio que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con las ideas de Payton

- esta muy familiarizado con un gran margen de lugares, en cualquier lugar se siente a gusto- siguió explicando Huang  
- eso no ayuda mucho  
- estamos haciendo lo que podemos¿cómo va?

Se refería a Ray quien tenía la cabeza recargada a la pared, aparentemente dormido, pero no era así, tenía los ojos abiertos fijos en algún punto invisible, se movía lo suficiente como para denotar su respiración pero nada más... no había dicho ni media palabra desde la llamada de Payton... una lágrima corrió por su rostro, misma que fue acallada con un movimiento de su dedo, se mordió el labio y siguió en la actitud pensativa

- no muy bien- afirmó Elliot mirando la espalda del doctor  
- en algunas horas más se cumpliran los 14 días del ataque, el tiempo de Neela se esta agotando lenta y tortuosamente  
- eso si no se le ha ocurrido matarla antes- afirmó Martin en voz muy baja  
- no lo creo  
- esperemos que no

18:30 p.m

Neela echó la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando, esperando, ya había hecho eso como 14 veces y pensó que debía parar, Payton estaba ocupado haciendo no sabían que en otro lado del depósito o lo que fuera donde las tenía, Olivia tenía los ojos entrecerrados y murmuraba una plegaria, Neela adivinaba que era para el bebé que venía en camino... unos golpeteos en las paredes venidos del exterior alarmaron a Michel quien cargando un rifle salió a inspeccionar, honestamente la cirujana esperaba oír un disparo en cualquier momento, pero en vez de eso su atacanto sonriendo fascinado como si hubiera enloquecido

- nieva- dijo señalando al exterior- empezó a nevar

Ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo nada, como si a ninguna le importara un pepino que nevara o que cayeran bolas de fuego del cielo, sólo era Payton quien lo encontraba divertido

- vívi demasiado tiempo en Miami como para recordar algunas cosas pero- dijo sentandose- creo que ya es buen tiempo de retomar lecciones de literatura

Sonrió pronunciadamente

- habrán leído Hamlet, supongo

Ninguna le respondió

- es una buena obra y me imagino que conocerán el monólogo de Hamlet que es tan famoso, vamos díganlo,  
- ¡ser o no ser: he aquí la cuestión!- comenzó Neela con la voz tristemente apagada- ¿Cuál es más digna acción del alma?... ¿sufrir los tiros penetrantes de la fortuna injusta u oponer los brazos a este torrente de calamidades y darles fin con atrevida resistencia?  
- Morir es dormir ¿no más?- siguió Liv- ¿y por un sueño diremos las aflicciones se acabaron y los dolores sin número, patrimonio de nuestra débil naturaleza? Este es un término que deberíamos solicitar con ansia  
- Morir es dormir, y tal vez soñar, si y ver aquí el grande obstáculo; porque el considerar que sueños podrán ocurrir en el silencio del sepulcro, cuando hayamos abandonado este despojo mortal -Neela se estremeción visiblemente- es razón harto poderosa para detenernos. Esta es la consideración que hace nuestra infelicidad tan larga

Ambas notaron la mirada de Payton que empezaba a adquirir un nuevo matiz, un nuevo brillo

- ¿Quién si esto no fuese aguantaría la lentitud de los tribunales, la insolencia de los empleados, las tropelías que recibe pacífico el mérito de los hombres más indignos, las angustias de un mal pagado amor, las injurias y quebrantos de la edad, la violencia de los tiranos, el desprecio de los soberbios, cuando el que esto sufre pudiera procurar su quietud con un solo puñal?... ¿quién podría tolerar opresión, sudando, gimiendo bajo el peso de una vida molesta, si no fuere que el temor de que exista alguna cosa más allá de la muerte, aquel país desconocido de cuyos límites ningún caminante torna, nos embaraza en dudas y nos hace sufrir los males que nos cercan antes que ir a buscar otros de que no tenemos seguro conocimiento? Esta previsión nos hace a todos cobarde y así la natural tintura del valor se debilita con los barnices pálidos de la prudencia, las empresas de mayor importancia por esta sóla consideración, mudan camino, no sé ejecutan y se reducen a designios vanos...

Cuando Payton concluyó seguía conservando la mirada de demencial pasión en los ojos, ni Neela ni Liv se animarón a decir ni media palabra quizá para no enfadarlo más de lo que presumiblemente estaba

- el desgraciado con el que la señora que me dio la vida se rejuntó creía que esto era basura, y quemó todos los libros que Connor y yo poseíamos... nos obligó a aprender cálculo y cosas científicas y se atrevió a decir que mi padre era basura...  
- ¿por eso los mataste?- aventuró Olivia vagamente

Payton se le quedó viendo con gesto demoníaco

- si- dijo con una nota de cruel satisfacción- nunca olvidaré el olor y el color de toda esa sangre que brotó de sus cuerpos, ni su agridulce sabor

Eso ya era el colmo, hasta vampiro les estaba resultando el sospechoso

- Connor me vio bebiendo la sangre de ese hombre y se puso malo, dijo que yo era un enfermo y amenazó con acusarme, comprenderán que tenía que hacer que se cayara así que le corte la cara, así como yo la tengo ahora, pero durante mi estadía en prisión fue a visitarme un día, discutimos, y me hizo el corte que yo tengo igual al que yo había hecho, se arrepintió y se quedó en mi lugar... y lo mataron- añadió con mayor crueldad

Ambas entendieron que ese loco no se iba a detener con nada y les dio más miedo todavía

- ¿no temes a la justicia?  
- no temo a nada mi estimada detective- dijo sonriendo

_Departamento de Policía_

... nada, ninguna pista, ninguna nada... sólo el miedo creciente a cada instante, el incesante ruido de los dedos digitando en los teclados de computadoras procurando hallar algo

- miren

Todos se inclinaron hacia un mapa de la zona, había una zona que parecía sospechosa, las respiraciones se congelaron al encontrar el posible lugar donde las tendría pero

- maldición- gritó Ray sin poder calmarse  
- ¿qué?- inquirió Martin

Casey fijó su vista en su reloj y palideció mortalmente

- son las 12- anunció con la voz más apagada que nunca

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	12. Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat

**N/A: un capítulo porque el cual creo que estaban epserando mucho y no veo porque, si no es la gran cosa, sólo algo que se me ocurrió en un día de no tener nada mejor que hacer... lol... naaaaaaah en verdad ando aburrida, ayer fue el cumple de mi hermano así que ese fue el motivo xq no pude subir esto antes (mentira en vdd no sabía que más poner) como que me llegó la inspiración recién ahora... bueno nos vemos...**

**Cap. 12: Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat**

Diez minutos luego de que llegara el día 14, el teléfono sonó, Martin contestó y puso el altavoz

- vulnerant omnes, ultima necat- dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más se cortó la llamada, o colgaron del otro lado, para el caso daba igual... George Huang suspiró mientras reflexionaba en lo dicho por el sujeto

- todas hieren la última mata- dijo varios segundos después  
- se refiere a las horas del reloj  
- vamos- pidió Ray exasperado- podemos llegar a tiempo, sé que podemos

Elliot movió la cabeza con convicción y tomando su chaqueta salió con Ray seguidos por varios policías... Martin también los siguió, Casey recibió una llamada de otro fiscal y no pudo acompañarlos pero el doctor Huang también los siguió... el detective no creía que llegaran a tiempo pero había tal seguridad en Ray que no creyó justo negarle esa oportunidad, tal vez, podrían tener suerte, no había que desperdiciar esa última oportunidad, tenían que luchar por hallarlas con bien

Mientras tanto en el viejo depósito tras arrojar el teléfono lejos de sí, Payton tomó a Neela y soltándola la jaló por la muñeca, casi arrastrandola, ignorando las súplicas de Liv, llevando a la mujer morena a la puerta del depósito

- la hora siempre llega- le dijo- alégrese, esta muerte será muy original

Sonrió con malignidad y Neela suspiró como resignandose a no volver a ver a Ray de nuevo, en verdad eso era lo que más le pesaba... salieron y los gritos de Liv resonaban vagamente, el cielo estaba despejado, sin una sóla nube cubriendo el horizonte, el suelo estaba lleno de nieve, era blanco y era hermoso

- el perfecto lugar para morir- sugirió Payton con falsa alegría

En lugar de responder la mujer fijo su mirada en el camino mientras Payton le apretaba fuertemente el brazo guiándola hacía un sendero algo apartado, frente a un pequeño riachuelo congelado, los colores nocturnos se reflejaban bien y como se acercaban Neela fue capaz de mirar su reflejo, vio que su imagen era terrible, tan palida y tan demacrada, con ojeras... había estado llorando mucho, no había podido evitarlo luego de la segunda violación, se sentía tan sucia que estaba convenciéndose que en verdad Payton le haría un favor al matarla... sólo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría...

- sobre tus rodillas- dijo Payton haciéndola incarse

Fue un tanto humillante pero no le quedaba alternativa, podía sentir la navaja de Payton sobre su piel así que se hincó, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir el movimiento que le indicó que Payton se había agazapado también, se volvió a preguntar que demonios se proponía detective

- siento mucha curiosidad y ahora quedaré satisfecho

No era posible imaginar que ese 'satisfecho' tenía dos significados, Neela lo supo en cuanto sintió la navaja de Payton cortar su cuello, ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse, pensó que moriría en pocos minutos pero grande fue su sobresalto al sentir el dolor en la herida pero nada más

- lo único bueno que saqué con el estudio fue saber donde cortar para no lastimar la yugular o la carótida doctora- dijo Payton con una sonrisa que Neela no podía ver

Lo siguiente fue sin duda lo más enfermo que Neela hubiera experimentado jamás... de nuevo la navaja en su cuello profundizando la herida ahora pudo sentir la sangre gotear por su cuello y al agachar la mirada notó un hilillo en la nieve, pero después, sintió unos labios pegados a la herida haciendo un espantoso ruido de succión, pocos minutos tardó Neela para comprender que Payton le estaba bebiendo la sangre del cuello lenta y tortuosamente para su desdicha

- ¿cuánto tiempo me tomará vaciar su cuerpo?- preguntó Payton separando sus ensangrentados labios del cuello de su víctima

Era difícil de responder puesto que la herida no podría ser suficiente así que estaba condenada a una muerte dolorosa y lenta, sobre todo lenta... comenzó a llorar, no podía hacer ruido, sólo podía sentir las lágrimas mojando su rostro y a Payton que seguía ocupado en su cuello... entonces sucedió algo inesperado... el atacante dio una suerte de grito sorpresivo mientras se separaba de Neela y luego... un ruido a sus espaldas hizo comprender a Neela que Payton se había caído, acto seguido alguien le liberó las muñecas y vio a varios policías, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... casi como una confirmación bajo la mirada y observó los pálidos ojos de Payton que ahora estaban extrañamente brillosos... estaba muerto, aunque no pudo evitar temblar al mirar su sangre en la boca de Payton... era algo que simplemente se le antojaba asqueroso...

- Neela

Sólo fue consciente de que alguien que sabía bien quien era la había cubierto con sus fuertes brazos y la había técnicamente asfixiado con ansiosos besos, aunque se separo para poder verle la herida del cuello

- no lastimó nada importante- afirmó Ray- y no te quito tanta sangre como para hacer un daño mortal- añadió casi con un estremecimiento  
- aún así me siento débil  
- es normal cariño, pero se acabó, esta pesadilla se acabó  
- ¿dónde esta Liv?- preguntó Elliot con ansiedad

Neela aún tomada de la mano de Ray los guió al extraño déposito del cual liberaron a la detective, la mujer morena sonrió al ver a Elliot besar apasionadamente a Liv quien parecía estar aún incrédula a admitir la muerte de Payton

- el hijo de perra merecía pudrirse en prisión- afirmó Martin amargamente mientras la ambulancia se lo llevaba al exámen forense de vigor  
- tal vez pero, al menos ahora ya no podrá volver a lastimar a nadie  
- me habría gustado darle a las otras víctimas la oportunidad de justicia- dijo Casey que había llegado hacia unos minutos  
- eso habría sido lo justo  
- Liv

Vieron que Elliot y Liv se alejaron del grupo... lo hicieron para evitar miradas curiosas sobre ellos, se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos y luego intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo

- dime tú- dijo Liv  
- ¿qué harás ahora?  
- ¿con qué?- preguntó confusa  
- ¿te casarás?

Se le quedó viendo significativamente el apenas notorio vientre, Liv bajó la mirada y volvió a clavarla en Elliot

- no sé, su padre no me ha dicho nada- dijo refiriéndose al bebé  
- que idiota  
- no, es... lindo y apasionado y...- comenzaba a darle risa ese asunto  
- ¿te ama?  
- ¿perdón?  
- ¿te ama?- repitió Elliot con una extraña sensación de vació dentro de él  
- eso me dijo, cuando concebimos- repuso conteniendo las ganas de soltar una carcajada  
- ¿y tú lo amas?  
- más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie- dijo con seriedad

Elliot la miró por varios segundos, de algún modo esa 'confesión' le venía doliendo en el alma, pareció dudar sobre que decir y se mordió el labio, Liv halló sexy ese gesto

- bueno, yo creo que

Sin evitar sonreír, Liv se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios con bastante pasión, Elliot respondió aunque se separaron

- eres cruel- afirmó el detective algo nervioso  
- si lo soy- cedió Liv clavando sus oscuros ojos en el mar que le ofrecían los ojos de Elliot- porque no te he sido sincera  
- ¿de que hablas?  
- si paso algo entre nosotros esa noche en tu departamento- dijo bajando la mirada, algo que...- tomó aire- algo que tuvo... consecuencias

Por un minuto Elliot parecía haberse quedado sin habla

- ¿es... mío?- preguntó aún tratando de asimilar la información

Por toda respuesta Liv asintió, tras haber procesado la información lo único que a Elliot se le ocurrió hacer fue besarla, besarla para nunca más dejarla ir

- vamos a tener un hijo  
- para mí la primera vez, para ti la quinta- dijo Liv sin evitar sonreír abiertamente  
- será como si fuera la primera vez- afirmó Elliot- ya quiero que los chicos se enteren  
- ¿cómo lo tomaran?  
- del único modo en que pueden tomarlo

Se volvieron a besar... los demás habían estado evitando verlos pero había sido francamente inevitable... Ray tenía a Neela abrazada a él y no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarla... ella sólo reflexionaba... quería alejarse de los malos recuerdos por un tiempo... Payton la había lastimado 2 veces y eso le dolía internamente, era como si su orgullo de mujer hubiese quedado sensiblemente lesionado, totalmente desgarrado, mutilado... no creía poder recuperarse de eso y Ray... no podía pensar en una vida con Ray ni siquiera como algo casual, Ray era muy apasionado, demasiado y dudaba que pudiera seguir con un ritmo de vida como el que ella deseaba llevar... le daba pánico decepcionarlo... pero además deseaba estar sola, tal vez para llegar a un acuerdo con su mente... Payton había muerto pero su fantasma seguía rondando por ahí... seguía dañando

- ¿qué piensas?- le preguntó Ray besando su mejilla con ternura  
- quiero ir a casa- dijo con desánimo y se mordió el labio  
- ¿a tu casa?- preguntó- ¿o a nuestra casa?

Neela se le quedó viendo, era muy bello pensar en plural

- no lo sé- reconoció con miedo  
- primero vamos al County, todos estaban preocupados por ti

Se fueron, nada más llegar fue una avalancha de abrazos, todo mundo la abrazó, Abby, Luka, Pratt, Morris, las enfermeras, Frank aunque fingiendo demencia y Jerry y también Héctor el de intendencia, Hope quien empezó a decir que el milagro se había cumplido y para disgusto de Ray también Gates, Neela sólo sonrió, no pensaba poder ser tan importante para ellos... Abby insistió en mirarle el cuello y Neela aceptó sólo para que no le dieran más la lata respecto a ello

- ¿era un vampiro?- se sorprendió una paciente que estaba cerca de ellas que no podría tener más de 12 años  
- si, era un auténtico vampiro- dijo Neela sin estar del todo equivocada  
- ¿y por qué no moriste?  
- porque me salvaron a tiempo

Iba a seguir la niña con el interrogatorio pero se la llevaron a Rayos X

- gracias- le dijo Neela a Pratt mientras se llevaba a la niña  
- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Abby  
- perfectamente considerando lo que me pasó- repuso sarcastica  
- Neela, somos amigas quisiera ayudarte  
- nadie puede Abby, de un modo u otro Payton me mató... ¿cómo podré olvidar que me... me... me violó?  
- maldito- se le escapó a Abby  
- dos veces  
- hijo de perra- esta vez dicho con toda intención- Ray lo sabe?  
- a medias, sabe que me atacó una vez, me sentiría mal de confesarle que...

Abby movió la cabeza con entendimiento y no supo que más decir, en realidad no había mucho que decir luego de algo así

- quiero irme- dijo Neela en voz alta por primera vez- quiero poner tierra entre estos malditos recuerdos y yo  
- habla con Ray  
- ¿qué?  
- él no merece que te vayas sin darle explicación... él te ama- aseguró Abby  
- y yo lo amo a él pero tengo miedo... mucho miedo  
- ya todo pasó- reafirmó Abby con seguridad  
- quisiera poder creerlo pero todo es tan maravilloso que temo sea sólo un sueño y yo en verdad este muerta

Abby tuvo que salir porque Luka la llamó, Neela se les quedó viendo sin atreverse a pensar en nada, porque el recuerdo de Payton era como una daga clavada en su pecho haciendo más daño que nunca... al final se dejó convencer de irse con Ray aunque no estaba segura de porque lo hacía si iba a irse... tenía que irse

- gracias Ray- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir  
- de nada

Guardó silencio como preparándose para soltar la bomba

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	13. Doloroso Adiós

**N/A: oka soy mala... pero dejen reviews o seré peor**

**Cap. 13: Doloroso Adiós**

Dos días pasaron luego de todos aquellos acontecimientos que eran terribles de recordar, el cuello de Neela sanaba bien, no así su interior, se sentía tan desgarrada como 16 días atrás... o tal vez peor... se sentía tan presionada que rompía a llorar con facilidad... creía que su vida jamás volvería a ser lo que había sido antes... era inevitable no recordar, al fijar su vista en la imágen que le devolvía la mrada en un espejo no dejaba de mirar esa herida y tampoco podía actuar como si nada... por eso no había regresado aún al trabajo... no se sentía capaz de soportarlo

- deberías hablar con George- le había aconsejado Olivia

Pero ella no sabía nada, nadie sabie nada, nadie había sido humillado tanto como ella... nadie podía entender nada de lo que ella estaba sufriendo... nadie... de pronto se sentía enojada contra todo el mundo... y sólo deseaba aislarse de los demás... no saber que era lo que tenían que decirle... que sólo la dejaran vivir o morir... ya no le importaba

- Neela- escuchó la voz de Ray en la sala, acababa de llegar

Suspiró y se quitó el llanto de los ojos, se acomodo mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos, se sentía muy apática como para salir del cuarto... varios minutos después escucho que tocaban la puerta

- entra- dijo ahogadamente

Ray lo hizo y fijo su mirada en ella... era una puñalada mortal verla en esas condiciones tan deplorables y no físicas sino anímicas... caminó hacia la cama y la observó fijamente

- siéntate- dijo Neela apartando las cobijas  
- gracias pero dime¿te sientes bien?  
- creo que jamás me volveré a sentir bien- reconoció tristemente

Volvió a suspirar como para acallar alguna lágrima malvada que quisiera huir por sus mejillas pero no lo pudo evitar, de nuevo sentía su rostro humedecido... de nuevo se sentía sucia y mancillada... mutilada y desgarrada... de nuevo Payton le hacia malas pasadas desde la tumba o desde el infierno, donde fuera que estuviera

- no llores, nadie te lastimara de nuevo

Neela bufó, aunque no era culpa de Ray, de algún modo lo responsabilizaba por la segunda violación, le había dicho que no pasaría de nuevo 16 día atrás y en un segundo Payton la había matado...

- Payton habría hecho un favor al matarme- dijo débilmente  
- no digas tonterías  
- sólo le faltaba un golpe, ya me había quitado el alma  
- ¿de qué hablas?  
- la noche en que nos secuestró... él... él... me mató el alma  
- ¿abusó de ti?

Por toda respuesta Neela enterró la cara entre sus manos llorando... Ray la tomó entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla mientras él mismo intentaba calmarse porque era tan fuerte esta revelación que creía que maldeciría el cádaver de Payton de por vida... Neela se safó de su abrazo y se volvió a secar el llanto... mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada que más amaba en el mundo... era terrible lo que estaba sucediendo... Ray parecía ausente luego de aquel descubrimiento pero se logró aclarar la garganta

- ¿por qué?- fue todo lo que pudo preguntar  
- ¿por qué no te dije nada?

Ray asintió, aún sentía la garganta demasiado seca como para articular palabra, Neela se sintió sin saber porque como un animal acorralado entre la muerte y la prisión, y no pudo sino responder tajante

- porque duele, porque abrió la herida que yo había intentado cerrar, porque no deseaba que nadie lo supiera  
- pero Neela... no puedes quedarte callada, tenías que liberar el peso de lo que te paso  
- no tiene caso, no lo ha tenido... jamás voy a dejar de sentirme como me siento  
- no es tu culpa  
- eso es lo que más me molesta- soltó Neela- no es mi culpa y me siento como la peor de las personas

Guardaron silencio, Ray se sentía mal por haber fallado a su promesa, Neela sólo se sentía incómoda... no era para nada grato recordar ese momento en el cual lo único que habría deseado hubiera sido morir... que la luz huyera de sus ojos en un susurro... que nadie volviera a herirla de nuevo... que nadie volviera siquiera a mirarla...

- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó con cierta aflicción  
- nada, no puedes hacer nada... yo, sólo quiero irme- expresó con la voz quebrada  
- ¿irte?... ¿a dónde?  
- a donde sea, a donde nadie pueda encontrarme, a donde Payton pueda dejarme en paz  
- iré contigo

Neela movió la cabeza negativamente

- no, no podría permitirlo  
- te amo, no quiero dejarte sola... no quiero perderte  
- me perderás más si me obligas a quedarme o si insistes en ir conmigo... no quiero, no puedo enfrentar nada... no ahora...  
- no te estoy pidiendo que enfrentes nada, solo que me dejes ir contigo  
- es imposible... quiero estar sola... vamos déjame sola

Se quedó tan callada que a Ray le resultó inútil insistir, así que abandono la habitación y se encerró en la suya tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos... quería irse, quería poner tierra entre ellos... no lo quería cerca de ella... eso era sin duda, lo más doloroso... eso era sin duda algo contra lo que no podía luchar... las fuerzas se le agotaban al pensar que Neela no estaría más con él... a pesar de que había sido a él a quien había llamado luego de esa horrible noche cuando todo empezó

- pero tú le fallaste- dijo una voz en su cabeza- le dijiste que nada volvería a pasarle pero mentiste, no pudiste cuidarla cuando Payton la secuestró ni cuando

Con un movimento de la mano Ray ignoró esa vocecilla aunque sabía que tenía razón... él le había fallado a Neela... jamás podría perdonarse por eso... se quedó en el cuarto por un rato indeterminado... un ruido en el cuarto de Neela llamó su atención así que fue a investigar aún dólido por las palabras que ella le dijo... la observó preparando la maleta con la que había aceptado quedarse y sintió una suerte de punzada en el corazón... ya se iba de él y no sabía cuando la volvería a ver... ese pensamiento provocó una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla

- veo que tienes prisa por irte

Ella levantó la cabeza y él vio sus ojos anegados en llanto... llanto que Neela fue incapaz de disimular... incómodo Ray se fijo en el cuarto, la cama estaba hecha, y todo parecía estar en el orden en que se había quedado la primera vez que la vio irse... pero esta vez era distinto... ahora la mirada de Neela estaba más herida que nunca y eso le dolía en el alma... la vio tomar la maleta y caminar hacia donde él estaba parado, lista para irse... iba a perderla de nuevo

- ¿a dónde vas?  
- al aeropuerto

Eso dejo a Ray en estado de shock, totalmente conmocionado... no esperaba que quisiera huir de él de tal modo

- no sabía que quisieras irte de la ciudad  
- de la ciudad, del país y del continente- fue la respuesta correcta

Ray la observo y las lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos... algo que lastimó hondamente a Neela pero no parecía dispuesta a cambiar su forma de pensar y menos cuando ya había tomado la decisión más dolorosa de su vida

- no me hagas esto Ray  
- lo siento- se disculpó honestamente- pero me duele

Ella acercó su rostro a él y le tocó con cariño la mejilla

- a mí también me duele... pero deberías respetar mi decisión  
- deberías dejarme ir contigo  
- Ray por favor... necesito tomar un tiempo para mí, para ordenar mis pensamientos  
- ¿volverás?  
- no lo sé

Esa incertidumbre era más dolorosa... se besaron en silencio en medio de lágrimas amargas por última vez... un beso tierno y salado... un beso ansiado... pero que debía decir adiós... el adíos más doloroso para ambos... Ray echó a llorar cuando la vio irse y ella hizo lo propio en camino a otro lugar para pensar... cuando se calmó Ray halló una mantra en un libro abierto... sonrió con pesar

_**"Si amas algo déjalo libre... si regresa es tuyo... si no... nunca lo fue"**_

Era endemoniadamente cierto... apagó la luz y una melodía sonó en el exterior...

_Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt that you caused when you walked out the door  
And outta of my life  
Uncry this tears... I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart..._

Unbreak My Heart - Toni Braxton

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	14. Disfrutando La Vida

**N/A: siento la tardanza y la brevedad del cap. esto es difícil... para mí muy difícil... bueno debo irme... **

**Cap. 14: Disfrutando La Vida**

Mucho tiempo paso desde que aquellos trágicos acontecimientos pugnaran por acabar con la tranquilidad que los había rodeado... resultaba poco creíble que aquello hubiera sido más que una mera pesadilla pero así había sido... aunque ahora nada podía preocuparlos, Payton estaba muerto y su sombra se iba borrando poco a poco... lentamente... hasta que no hubieron vestigios de él en la mente de nadie. Desgraciadamente había que recordarlo... para Ray el ver su apartamento frío y vacío era parte del constante recordatorio sobre lo que le había pasado a... la mujer que amaba... y su distanciamiento... el alejamiento de Neela había sido progresivo y casi mortal para ambos aunque Ray lo resentía más por lo pesado del trabajo, tan era así que comía cuando recordaba que tenía que hacerlo y eso no era saludable... dormía vagamente pero no le parecía importar... sus ojos estaban rodeados por ojeras de varias malas noches y su piel lucía más pálida que de costumbre...

- ¿has tenido noticias?- le preguntó a Abby febrilmente como cada mañana desde la partida de Neela  
- me envío un mail breve diciendo que ha estado muy ocupada- expresó Abby clavando sus ojos en Ray quien lucía destrozado- ella volverá Ray  
- ¿cuando?... han pasado ya 4 meses desde que se fue... temo que ya no vuelva nunca  
- va a hacerlo, ambos sabemos que no se fue para siempre

Ray hizo un gesto como con la mano como si quisiera medir el tiempo que significaba 'para siempre'... todo estaba resultando terriblemente complicado... Abby lo observaba con pena, casi con compasión, después de que Neela le hubiera dicho lo que pensaba no sabía bien a bien quien tenía la razón así que prefería ser neutral pero ver a ese hombre antaño vital tan apagado la hacía dudar sobre su voto de no intromisión... pensó que tal vez le convendría hablar seriamente con Neela... sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ante la llegada de una paciente

Abby se sorprendió cuando ella y Ray fueron a ver quien era

- detective Benson- ya para ese punto todos sabían la verdad- llamaremos a la dra. Coburn no se preocupen- dijo sabiendo que iba ya a dar a luz  
- todo saldrá bien- le dijo Ray con optimismo salido de no se explicaba donde mientras la llevaban a un cuarto de Trauma

El vientre de Liv parecía a punto de explotar de un minuto a otro, los dolores se hacían cada vez más fuertes... su respiración se volvía cada vez más y más agitada... no creía que el tiempo pudiera seguir corriendo... Elliot estaba junto a ella sonriendo tratando de animarla, susurrandole palabras de amor y de esperanza... la detective estaba feliz dentro de las molestias generales que presentaba... sin embargo su hijo no parecía dispuesto a esperar a que bajaran de OB a revisarlo sino que acelero su proceso de salida, provocando mayor dolor en Liv

- rompió fuentes- expresó Haleh- puedo ver la cabeza  
- falta muy poco- dijo Abby- en la próxima contracción pujas lo más fuerte que puedas ¿entendido?  
- ya casi tendrás al bebé en brazos así que pon tu mejor esfuerzo

Liv sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados por el dolor

- no creo poder  
- si podrás Liv eres demasiado fuerte- le dijo Elliot besando sutilmente sus labios  
- este pequeño pronto llegará, sólo falta un último intento

En efecto el bebé salió en medio de un grito por parte de su madre... el sonido angelical de la nueva vida hizo que la respiración de Liv se normalizara y luego sintió algo así como una emoción corriendo por las venas de todo su cuerpo... echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía el sudor en su cara, el bebé había dejado de llorar pero no parecía haber ningun problema

- es una niña- sonrió Abby sosteniendo a la criatura- ¿querrá el padre cortar el cordón?  
- siento como si fuera la primera vez- comentó Elliot emocionado

Luego de que les pasaran un segundo a la bebita para que la vieran se la llevaron a limpiar y demás trámites... Liv acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó allí intentando recuperarse... sus miembros seguían algo entumecidos y se notó empapada en sudor pero no le importó, sólo el nacimiento de su niña era importante... sólo eso... ese momento jamás lo podría olvidar... acababa de ser madre y lo mejor era que tenía una hija del hombre que amaba... casi como un flashazo le llegaron los momentos del secuestro y pensó que si la niña había nacido y ella estaba con vida era por puro milagro...

- es tan bella como tú- le susurró Elliot al oído- pero ¿qué pasa?... no deberías llorar- añadió alarmado  
- es que... si Payton... él pudo habernos matado a ambas- susurró Liv con lágrimas en los ojos  
- pero eso no paso, las dos están bien... estamos juntos, tranquila- cubrió su cara con dulces besos llenos de mil emociones y mil sabores... un beso que llevaba a otro y se volvían una sucesión interesante

Unos pasos los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

- siento interrumpir- sonrió Abby con una mirada elocuente- pero tenemos que llevarte a Recuperación

Liv sonrió y se separó de Elliot, ambos habían comenzado ya a subir un poquito de tono esos besos que se daban así que la intromisión de Abby había sido bienvenida... les había devuelto la consciencia y mientras la llevaban a la quietud de otro cuarto recordó y revivió en su mente lo poco que recordaba de su niña... sabía que era tan pequeña y tan frágil que daba un poco de miedo... no quería fallar como madre... se quedó pensando en ello y a los pocos minutos le llevaron de nueva cuenta a la bebé

- es hermosa- susurró acunándola protectoramente entre sus ansiosos brazos  
- te lo dije- dijo Elliot observando maravillado a la pequeña  
- ¿ya lo saben tus hijos?  
- están desesperados por conocerla... Dickie esta feliz de que haya sido una niña- musitó el ojiazul rodando los ojos con una sonrisa

Ella le devolvió el gesto y luego bajo la mirada hacia la pequeña que dormía plácidamente... en verdad era pequeña... tanto que le entraban deseos de encerrarla en una burbuja para aislarla de peligros inminentes... luego una enfermera llegó y se llevó a la criatura... ambos miraron a su niña y Liv dibujo una enorme sonrisa... amaba esa vida que estaba viviendo

- ¿has pensado ya un nombre?- preguntó Elliot observando el ensimismamiento de Liv  
- no lo sé... no se me ocurre uno que me guste lo suficiente  
- uhm ¿te gusta Tracey?  
- ¿Tracey?... bueno- pareció analizarlo unos segundos- si me gusta me parece bien... Tracey Stabler seguro sonará bien

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se besaron en medio del silencio... ya con el nombre elegido sólo les restaba disfrutar de su vida, como pareja, como padres de una pequeña que los necesitaba juntos y felices... dos días después Liv había sido llevada a su casa con Tracey en brazos por una 'sorpresa'... que nadie le había querido decir que era... Elliot iba a su lado y le susurraba cosas tiernas cada 5 minutos... cuando llegaron a su destino en verdad fue sorprendida por sus compañeros neoyorquinos

- ¿que hacen acá?- preguntó Liv  
- se suponía que volvieramos hace meses luego de cerrar el caso Payton, no que nos quedaramos en Chicago- le explicó Elliot- así que tuvieron que saber  
- felicidades por la bebé- dijo Casey quien si había regresado- ¿cómo se llama?  
- Tracey- dijeron al unísono

Todos sonrieron y aprobaron el nombre... luego siguieron con una celebración a la altura de las circunstancias... Liv y Elliot decidieron regresar a NY con su hija lo más pronto posible... porque ya no tenían nada que hacer en Chicago... aunque no se arrepentían de haber ido... sus vivencias ahí habían sido muy buenas...

_Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what He's done to me  
Oh but maybe someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby_

Someday I Will Understand - Britney Spears

**Continuará  
Beautuiful Disgrace**


	15. Reencuentro

**N/A: leen y decidan... lo corto lo alargo lo botó o que hago... dígamos que ahora estoy poco creativa**

**Cap. 15: Reencuentro**

Los copos de nieve cubrían el suelo y parecía que el cielo los arrojara... eran hermosos, ahora mismo caía una fina lluvia de esos copos... para todos era claro lo que esos copos significaban: Diciembre había vuelto con sus fríos intolerables y la perspectiva del pronto invierno... de la pronta Navidad, pero para Ray era díficil pensar en las festividades puesto que para él la nueva nevada sólo significaba una cosa: era otro año, otra Navidad que pasaría sin Neela... observó los mentados copos con gesto resignado... 3 años atras una noche como esa él había vuelto de Miami y Neela le había dado como recibimiento una bola de nieve a la espalda...

Luego del nacimiento de la pequeña Tracey Stabler, que había ocurrido el 10 de abril, habían transcurrido 8 meses... de hecho la familia Stabler, puesto que habían contraído nupcias cinco meses atrás, estaba visitando Chicago, ... a Ray honestamente le daba gusto puesto que se veía eran una familia unida, pero se seguía sintiendo destrozado por dentro... sólo una vez había recibido una llamada, en ella Neela le contaba sobre su nuevo trabajo y cosas igualmente triviales, esa llamada había ocurrido en junio y desde entonces se había perdido toda comunicación... como si Neela desease borrar de su mente todos los acontecimientos... como si desease borrarlo a él...

- te congelarás acá afuera- dijo Abby acercándose a él  
- ¿qué más da?- suspiró- ¿cómo esta Joe?- quisó saber para evitar un interrogatorio  
- enorme- repuso Abby- no puedo creer que en 5 meses vaya a cumplir 2 años  
- como pasa el tiempo  
- ¿no has tenido noticias?  
- eres la décima persona que me pregunta eso en 2 días, excepto que ya lo habías preguntado hace como 18 horas- musitó Ray vagamente

Abby no dijo nada en parte porque llegó un paciente... sólo su trabajo ayudaba a Ray a sentirse tranquilo... era por lo único por lo que seguía viviendo... Abby hizo uno de sus habituales gestos con la boca mientras terminaban con el paciente que fue subido por Dubenko a Cirugía... luego se quedo con Ray y ambos los miraron desaparecer por el ascensor... ella observó al ex roquero, su rostro estaba pálido y lucía desaliñado, tenía ojeras que revelaban que no dormía bien... pero con todo seguía siendo un excelente doctor y los pacientes no tenían queja de él, especialmente sus pacientes femeninas, pensaba Abby al recordar la fijación de las mujeres por tenerlo como doctor... Luka le había comentado que Ray era un candidato fuerte a Jefe de Residentes pese a que ni siquiera había pedido el puesto... lógico, la propia Abby le había dicho a Luka que lo propusiera ante la Junta Médica... se sentía satisfecha por eso

- ¿cómo estará?- se preguntó Ray hablando al aire  
- extráñandote- apuntó Abby optimista  
- ¿tú crees?  
- estoy segura- afirmó ella sonriente

Ray prefirió creer eso, que Neela en verdad estaba extrañándolo... mientras tanto en Londres, la mujer hindu daba vueltas por el colchón aburrida, no había tenido turno ese día, así que estaba en su casa, en su cama haciendo nada... suspirando un nombre en voz alta

- Ray... te extraño

Luego se aburrió de mirar el techo así que se sentó frente a una laptop que estaba encendida en una mesita, abrió una página, tecleó un nick, una contraseña y suspiró... no sabía como comenzar ese mail... se mordió el labio y fijo su vista en la ventana... hacía un tiempo precioso... 25 minutos después volvió su vista a la ventana y la devolvió a la pantalla para releer lo que había escrito...

_"Querido Ray"_ - así era como empezaba el texto, movió la cabeza como convenciéndose de que esas fueran las palabras correctas... siguió leyendo y revisando... cuando llegó a la última palabra del postdata su mano tembló pero se decidió a enviar el mensaje... se preguntó cual sería la reacción de su amado al leer aquello... miró la maleta a medio hacer en el piso del cuarto... tomando fuerzas se levantó de la silla y siguió doblando ropa, el ruido del teléfono la distrajo de sus pensamientos... se levantó con cierta torpeza y contestó

- ¿bueno?- su voz tembló emocionada al pensar en Ray pero- ah, eres tú  
- supongo que sí, disimula tu entusiasmo- dijo una voz al otro lado evidentemente molesta  
- lo siento Jason- se apresuró a disculparse la pelinegra- dígamos que no esperaba tu llamada  
- esta bien, quería saber si tenías planes para hoy  
- supongo que aunque los tuviera no me dejarías llevarlos a cabo

Una risita al otro lado de la línea la hicieron comprender la verdad de sus palabras

- bueno, pasa por mí en media hora, no mejor en una- rectificó Neela mirando el reloj

Colgó y pensó que sus maletas tendrían que esperar hasta su regreso... regularmente Jason la llevaba a los lugares culturales y ella disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, se lo había presentado uno de los doctores del hospital donde ella trabajaba, habían hecho buenas migas... se sentía tentada a pedirle que viajara con ella... tal vez lo haría si se presentaba la oportunidad...

Ray llegó a su casa dos horas después del fin de su turno, arrojó la chamarra sobre el sillón y abrió el refrigerador, tomó una botella de cerveza y dio un sorbo, caminó con la bebida por el cuarto y se dirigió a la computadora, encendió la máquina y entro a una página para tener algo que hacer... tecleó algo y se sentó, dio otro sorbo a la botella y leyó los mensajes que tenía; varios de ellos eran puro spam pero se detuvo al leer el nombre de uno de los que le escribieron... su corazón tembló emocionado mientra abría ese mail

_"Querido Ray"_ una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras se deleitaba leyendo esas 2 palabritas una y otra vez...

_"Primero que nada quiero saludarte, saber que estás bien, aunque no me creas te he echado de menos terriblemente, todos los días desde que llegué aquí hace más de un año... me habría gustado llamarte, tal vez lo habría hecho, pero siempre me detuvo el miedo de que contestara alguien que no fueras tú... hace algunos meses vencí ese miedo y luego renació en mí... este año me ha ayudado mucho a reflexionar, sigo pensando en Payton pero ya no es con esa obsesionante angustia, no, ahora pienso en él y creo que le compadezco, las heridas en mí han sanado pero no del todo, no sé si vuelvan a sanar, pero hago lo posible... afortunadamente he encontrado aquí gente amable dispuesta a ayudarme... _

_Ahora hablaré de algo más concerniente a nosotros... si es que todavía puede haber un nosotros... espero honestamente que sí puesto que en verdad me has hecho falta... no he hecho más que pensar en ti... en que te sigo amando y que deseo verte pronto... tal vez tú ya no sientas lo mismo, no lo sé, si es así supongo que no podré culparte... quiero que sepas que he sabido muchas cosas buenas sobre ti, me siento orgullosa, lo confieso... pero es algo que no se puede decir con simples letras... _

_Por ahora es todo... debo irme pero quiero que sepas que te dejó un pensamiento, un recuerdo de lo mucho que te pienso_

_Siempre tuya  
Neela_

_p.d. espero que me creas porque es verdad"_

Ray había sentido su corazón latir aceleradamente... una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, sonrisa que nadie le podía quitar porque su alegría era demasiada como para ser borrada... su emoción fue tanta que casi no durmió y si lo hizo fue soñando con el momento de ver a Neela de nuevo...

Dos días pasaron y Ray seguía dichoso... nada parecía poder eclipsar su alegría que resultaba contagiosa... sin embargo esa noche ocurrió algo... caminaba rumbo a su departamento y se detuvo a buscar la llave, en el momento en que lo hizo sintió algo detrás de él y ni bien se hubo volteado un abrazó lo dejó sin respiración

- vas a ahogar al pobre- dijo una voz masculina desconocida  
- tienes razón - dijo la voz de su Neela

No lo podía creer, Neela Rasgotra estaba parada frente a él luciendo una sonrisa radiante, sonrisa que se desvaneció un poco al mirar la palidez del rostro de Ray, paso su mano sobre sus ojos para convencerse que no era una ilusión y sonrió más pronunciadamente, en verdad era ella y lucía distinta: había salido de Chicago llevando un luto interior por su femineidad desgarrada y lucía triste y deprimida y había vuelto más de un año después luciendo más hermosa que nunca, su cabello estaba más largo y arreglado diferente y sus ojos brillaban como nunca... se quedó fascinado y luego recordó la voz extraña así que dirigió su mirada a un desconocido que contemplaba la calle absorto

- oh los presentó él es- se apuró a decir Neela  
- Jason Hathaway- dijo el desconocido  
- Ray Barnett- a Neela no se le escapó el tono de celos en la voz de Ray  
- ¿dónde pongo tus maletas Nee?- preguntó Jason luego de una pausa  
- ehm- ella lanzó una mirada elocuente a Ray  
- por aquí- dijo él tomando una de las maletas y guiando a Jason

Neela los siguió y suspiró... Ray era encantador cuando estaba celoso... debió imaginarse que eso sucedería...

- quisiera cambiarme- expresó- ahora vengo  
- yo debo irme- dijo Jason  
- dame unos minutos, por favor

Desapareció y Ray observó a su presunto rival con enojo, Jason debió notar algo de eso ya que sonrió

- ¿por qué tan enojado?- preguntó  
- por nada  
- si yo pudiera interesarme en alguien aquí- dijo Jason mirando a Ray- creáme que sería Neela la que tendría que ponerse celosa

Eso calmó bastante a Ray quien se quedo parado sintiéndose estúpido... Jasón rió para sus adentros y salió Neela con ropa más casual... besó a su amigo en la mejilla y lo vio marcharse... luego encaró a Ray sonriendo...

- ¿se han caído bien?  
- algo así- dijo Ray aún sorprendido  
- me alegro, Jason fue de los primeros en convencerme de tomar una terapia para olvidar  
- ¿te ha hecho bien?  
- supongo que si, ahora sólo puedo sentir lástima por Payton, compasión...

Ray no dijo nada puesto que seguía ocupado mirando a Neela embelesado... se acercó a ella y besó tímidamente los labios, ella sonrió antes de profundizar el beso

- te eché mucho de menos- dijo Ray besando sus pequeñas manos  
- yo sé- reconoció ella- he sido mala  
- pero has vuelto y no te volverás a ir ¿o sí?  
- no, de lo contrario no habría regresado... pero no podía vivir sin ti... te amo demasiado Ray Barnett

Ray sonrió y la besó con más impetú... sentimiento que hizo que sus caricias alcanzaran nuevos tonos más apasionados... de los labios de Neela escapó un suspiró y luego un gemido ahogado... estaba disfrutando del contacto de su amado... luego de desnudarse a medias el doctor la tomó entre sus brazos y entró con ella a la habitación... la acomodó suavemente en el colchón y se colocó a un lado para seguirla besando... luego se separó como acobardado... se incorporó en el lecho obligando a Neela a hacer lo propio se observaron por unos minutos... luego Neela echó sus brazos sobre el cuello de él y besándolo se dejo caer en la cama para conseguir que el siguiera con el juego de la seducción

- ¿estás segura?- logró preguntar Ray con gran dificultad  
- completamente- admitió ella- estoy lista para ser tuya

Después de eso ninguno de los dos hizo nada por evitar que la prueba de amor más sublime fuese llevada a cabo... Ray la hizo su mujer y Neela fue completamente feliz, por fin el fantasma de Payton la había logrado dejar en paz... por fin descubría que ese año de lejanía había servido para algo y se sentía dichosa... acarició el torso de Ray y sonrió

- gracias Ray- dijo bajito  
- ¿por qué?- preguntó él acariciando su espalda realmente contento  
- por ayudarme a ser feliz

Se volvieron a besar en medio del silencio...

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas  
Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
Que nos quieran abatir  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo... a su fin_

Sin Miedo A Nada - Alex Ubago/ Amaia Montero

**Beautiful Disgrace  
Este puede o no puede ser el final según sus reviews :twisted:**


	16. Epílogo

**N/A: se hace lo que se puede jejejeje... por fín acabe... increíble... seguiré el otro fic y luego... bueno, ya veremos**

**Cap. 16: Epílogo**

La noche era tranquila... podría decirse que pacífica, los sonidos nocturnos hacían eco sobre todo el silencio creando un ambiente soñado... nada parecía capaz de quebrar tal quietud excepto

- ya mi amor todo esta bien

Esas palabras fueron susurradas por Neela al tiempo que alzaba a un bultito que lloraba inconsolable de entre las mantas de una cuna de madera blanca, tomó a la criatura en brazos y descubriéndose un poco la blusa, extrajó algo del sujetador para ofrecerlo a ese ser, el bebé se calmó mientras tomaba la leche materna y Neela lo observaba con expresión de embeleso... luego de asegurarse que la criatura no hubiese tomado aire de más lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras observaba la luz de luna que iluminaba plenamente la pieza... se fijo en ese ser que dormitaba y entreabría sus ojillos... esos ojos eran fiel reflejo de los de Ray... y su cabello era oscuro, lo que contrastaba dulcemente con la piel blanca

- duerme mi pequeña- le susurró a su hija- duerme mi Lizzie

En realidad el nombre de la niña era Elizabeth, sólo que era demasiado largo para un ser tan pequeño... sólo contaba con 4 meses de vida pero ya era motivo de orgullo para sus padres... Neela sintió a alguien rodeando con ambos brazos su cintura y recargando gentilmente la barbilla sobre su hombro... se sonrió y besó a su esposo quien le devolvió el gesto... luego de depositar a la bebé en su cuna dieron un repaso mental a la habitación... todo parecía en orden excepto... en la camita donde las sábanas estaban algo desordenadas faltaba algo...

- Connor- llamó Neela a la parte debajo de la cama

De ahí salió un niño que sólo contaba con 4 años sonriendo ante sus padres

- ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó su papá acostándolo de nuevo  
- Liz lloraba, pensé que era por mí culpa- se disculpó el pequeño  
- no es tu culpa que tu hermana tenga hambre- dijo Neela besando la mejilla de su hijo

Luego de cerciorarse que ambos niños estuvieran entrando de buena gana al reino de Morfeo... Ray y Neela se besaron apasionadamente... sonriendo ante lo bien que estaba yendo todo... cinco años habían pasado luego de que Neela volviera a Chicago... y desde entonces todo marchaba a pedir de boca... como si algo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para su felicidad...

_FLASHBACK  
Dos meses luego de su fantástica noche algo estaba cambiando en Neela..._

_- que carita- comentó Abby fijándose en su amiga  
- me duele mucho la cabeza- se quejó la morena- además he estado sintiéndome mareada  
- ¿has tenido nauseas?- inquirió la ex enfermera bajando hasta un susurró su voz- o algo así  
- si- su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa- ¿qué estás pensando?  
- descartemos lo lógico¿te has acostado con Ray?- preguntó con una sonrisa_

_Neela se sonrojó antes de responder_

_- varias veces- confesó mordiendo su labio inferior  
- eso lo explica todo- sonrió Abby triunfal- apuesto mi sueldo de 5 meses a que estás embarazada_

_En efecto así era... las pruebas y el ultrasonido lo habían revelado... Ray había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar algo de él en Neela... sólo que aún no lo sabía... ella buscaba el mejor momento para decírselo... esa noche habían ido a cenar y habían vuelto a casa demasido apasionados... Ray la había besado y todo había sucedido naturalmentne... ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras observaban al vacío_

_- ¿qué piensas?- preguntó Ray acariciando el cabello de Neela y bajando su mano a la espalda desnuda de su amada  
- en todo- repuso ella con vaguedad- Ray  
- dime  
- necesitamos espacio- susurró sin mirarlo_

_Ray la observó sin comprender_

_- no estarás pensando en irte de nuevo ¿o sí?- preguntó asustado  
- no- aseguró ella negando enérgicamente con la cabeza  
- ¿entonces para qué necesitamos espacio?  
- este departamento esta demasiado pequeño para ser el campo de juego de un niño- se limitó a decir  
- ¿qué?  
- nuestro hijo va a necesitar un lugar más amplio si resulta parecido a ti_

_Un segundo tardó Ray en asimilar la información que Neela le había soltado, fijo en sus ojos su mirada y ella sonrió, luego tomó la mano de Ray y la posó en su vientre dejando que él sintiera por si mismo y pudiera decir algo_

_- te amo- fue lo único que Ray pudo decir- los amo  
- nosotros también- le dio un beso en los labios_

_Couburn les confirmo el embarazo y estaban realmente felices con ello... ese bebé que estaba en ella los tenía contentos... habían compartido su alegría con sus allegados, de hecho habían estado hablando con sus amigos detectives al respecto... cuando Neela contaba con 6 meses de embarazo se reunieron_

_- me alegro por ti- dijo Liv que lucía radiante  
- gracias  
- has superado de perlas lo que te paso con Payton  
- pensé que jamás lo haría, haberme ido me hizo demasiado bien- confesó Neela mirando al vacío_

_En realidad miraba a Tracey quien a su corta edad de un año 3 meses se divertía dando tumbos en el piso y queriendo coger con sus manitas todo lo que estaba a su alcance, siendo vigilada por sus padres, Elliot lucía realmente encantado con su nueva hija... la tomó en brazos y sonrió a Liv... la pequeña había heredado los azules ojos de Elliot y quizá su color de cabello, pero su mirada revelaba que tenía el carácter de su madre..._

_- ¿dónde esta Ray?- preguntó Liv luego de un rato  
- no tarda, pero lo llamaron del hospital  
- ¿cómo están tus amigos?  
- ¿Abby y Luka?- Liv asintió- mirando crecer a Joe- repuso con una sonrisa_

_Liv también sonrió al recordar los celos de Elliot cuando ella hablaba del croata y de su hijo... media hora luego llegó Ray y pudieron hablar largo y tendido..._

_El día del parto estaba entre nublado y soleado, a Neela en realidad no le importaba, era la última de sus preocupaciones... lo que en verdad le interesaba era el dolor que experimentaba con las contracciones... Ray estaba a su lado desde hacía varias horas... era la parte mala de ser primeriza... el tiempo era mayor... Neela sudaba y Couburn le pedía que pujara con fuerza_

_- no puedo  
- si puedes, este ser ya viene sólo falta poco_

_Un último esfuerzo que se vio recompensado con un llanto angelical_

_- felicidades- dijo Ray contémplando absorto al bebé- es varón_

_Fue una elección mutua llamarle Connor, Neela no podía explicarse bien porque... pero estaba contenta... era un niño hermoso y saludable... justo lo que ella deseaba... había heredado físicamente más de ella pero en realidad esperaban fuese una suerte de copia de Ray..._

_Luego del nacimiento de Connor no habían pensado en tener más bebés pero tampoco pensaban en cuidarse... no lo veían realmente ncesario... así que la concepción de su hija fue algo casi casual, aunque ninguno se arrepentía de ningún modo... resultaba curioso que hubiese tanto tiempo de separación entre ambos niños pero había sido elegido  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- son hermosos ¿eh?- dijo Ray besando a Neela  
- mucho, jamás pensé que pudiera tener a 2 seres como ellos  
- la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras como un ángel- dijo Ray en tono soñador- y supe que tenía que conseguir tu amistad  
- ¿ah si?  
- si, luego cuando te vi con Abby supe que había llegado mi oportunidad, no creas que le pregunté a Abby por casualidad, lo hice para que me notaras- carraspeó y sonrió- _'¿quién era él?'_  
- ¿me escuchaste?  
- claramente

Se besaron en los labios... una y otra vez... entregados al romance que sentían... su vida era maravillosa... nada la podría cambiar de nuevo... todos eran felices, Liv y Elliot habían dado un hermano a Tracey, eran simplemente felices... su destino siempre había sido encontrarse, su elección fue amarse y eso hicieron siguieron el cruce que ya estaba marcado...

**Beautiful Disgrace**


End file.
